Ixalan: Race for Orazca
by Kevinthejace
Summary: After the devastating defeat of the Gatewatch on Amonkhet, Jace has been hurled through the multiverse with no memory of who he is. He seeks to find himself, as does a broken Liliana. Meanwhile, Vraska plots against both of them and the dragon. This is a rewrite of Ixalan I made to satisfy myself and others after the whole Jace x Vraska bs.


He opened his eyes. The man felt weak. In both body and mind. He couldn't remember racked his brain for something. Anything.

Jace. Jace Beleren. Was that his name? A friend's? A foe's? He knew things, but he didn't know why. He knew he could read thoughts. He knew how. He knew he could create illusions. He knew how. He had an ability. He knew how to use it.

He surveyed the area around , plants and vines surrounded him. The forest floor was dark under the shadow of leaves. Jace stood and extended the reach of his mind. He could feel activity from far away.

He made his way through the forest. It wasn't long before he stumbled onto a dirt road. Jace pressed his back against a tree. He pried deeper into his mind, entering a world constructed within.

A giant obsidian wall surrounded what Jace assumed to be his memories. On his side of the wall, laid scraps of memory. He found a small rock and bashed the wall. A chip of obsidian fell, while the rock shattered. As it did, an image flashed in his memory. A humongous dragon with serpentine horns and a strange egg that floated between them. The dragon's eyes were empty, yet overwhelming. They shined with eternal evil. The dragon bore a grotesque smile filled with fangs the size of his arm that was cruel and playful.

The image disappeared. Jace was horrified by it. He gingerly picked up the piece of chipped obsidian. He focused in on it and found a memory concealed within. It was another image. Another face. Human this time. And she was beautiful. While the face itself was a sight to behold, it gave him a feeling of familiarity and...something else. Something he enjoyed.

The image disappeared before he could linger on it any further. Jace exited his mind. The jungle had returned. He was back in the world.

He looked down the dirt road and found it led to a clearing only a little bit away. He ran as fast as he could, into the clearing.

When his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he found a metropolis port town in front of him.

* * *

Liliana stumbled as she arrived on Ravnica. She pushed through the crowded streets and ran through the door that led to Jace's residence.

If he went anywhere, it had to be here. Liliana stepped into Jace's office and walked towards the catacombs that led to his apartment.

Lavinia stepped in Liliana's path.

"Move aside." Liliana's voice was deathly cold.

"You cannot be allowed in if The Guildpact himself isn't present."

"He's not here?" Liliana raised an eyebrow.

"No, he is not."

Liliana pushed past Lavinia and burst into Jace's library, "Jace?!"

Liliana checked through the library, then headed upstairs. She wasn't used to being this distraught over a person and it was getting to her. She needed to find him.

"Jace?!" She called down the halls of the second floor, checking Gideon's gym, the terrace garden and Jace's study, "Beleren, come to me, damnit!"

She ascended to the third floor. Jace's room made up the majority of the level, "Jace, I swear if you're here, you have no idea of the trouble you're in!"

Liliana sighed. Her arms dropped to her sides as she walked through the halls.

Eventually, she found Jace's cloak room. The closet was filled with cloaks, but one stood in the center of the back wall. It was in a glass case. Liliana smashed it and removed the cloak. This was the cloak he had worn during that night Lurias. That was the first time she had fallen for him.

She clutched the cloak close to her. And Liliana felt something wet in the corner of her eye. She forced it away.

The necromancer folded the cloak tenderly and sat in Jace's library. She felt sick. The thought of Jace being out in the multiverse was too painful. The multiverse was infinite. She might never see him again.

Then the door opened. Nissa and Chandra walked in, looking weary. Liliana was surprised to see them alive. Following after them, was Gideon, wearing a cast on one arm. Liliana glared, "What are you doing here?"

"Us? How about you!" Chandra shouted, "You betrayed us!"

" _I_ kept my best interests in mind. Said interests being living!" Liliana was livid, "I warned you! I told you of his power, and yet you still ran in without a plan!" Liliana pointed at Gideon, "This is _your_ fault! Because your precious little cat God died, Jace is…" Liliana choked on her words.

"You have no right to talk bad of her! Oketra was good and true! She didn't have to die!" Gideon shouted, "Besides, you thought Jace was just your plaything! You thought we were all your playthings!"

"You three were fools I could manipulate! Jace was different!"

"Different how?"

"Let's assume I did just see you as possessions or pawns. Jace was my pet. That may not sound like much, but I care about my pets. And he did more for me than any of you three did!"

"That didn't mean you could just leave us for dead!"

"I did what I did because as much as I hate to say it, I love that boy. I'd rather led Bolas march across the multiverse than lose my favorite pet. And because of your idiocy, both happened!"

Chandra lit her hands on fire. Liliana held up a hand with crackling necromantic energy.

"I should kill you all. But I have a telepath to find. Whether or not you choose to help makes no difference. But if he meant anything to you, I expect you to try." Liliana pushed past the three and left Jace's apartment.

* * *

Jace slipped through the shadows, gathering information about his surroundings. This was a pirate-ruled city. Under the control of Admiral Beckett Brass, a brilliant military official of the Albian navy. In actuality, he's in control of legions of pirates.

His best bet to find out what happened to him would be through him. Jace extended his reach and collected a handful of information on his whereabouts.

The governor's mansion. 6:00 at night. Entrance through the cellar. Also, Jace was wearing rags.

He dispersed his tattered clothing and donned the disguise of a pirate captain with a wave of blue mana. He plucked a name from the head of a pirate. Selwyn Branson. Shortly after, he his way to the governor's building. By estimating the sun's position, it was about 5:45.

The city streets were crawling with delinquents and mercenaries. No surprise. Jace climbed to the top of a hill where a large mansion stood. He rounded the house and found the cellar door. He telekinetically unlocked the door and stepped down into it. He closed the door again and took cover behind a wine shelf. A pirate wearing a captain's uniform had just come down the stairs and was selecting a drink. She grabbed a bottle and headed upstairs. Jace followed to the bottom of the flight, making sure to stay light on his feet.

He wrapped himself in invisibility and stepped up to the ground floor. He slightly held the trapdoor open. Sitting around the dining table, was the pirate from earlier, Admiral Brass and the Governor. They were talking about some agreement to fund the navy more than the army. Brass was decked in three to four very expensive looking coats and a pirate hat.

Jace slipped from the cellar door and around to Brass. He began to probe his mind.

 _Click._

Jace looked down to see the a metal and wooden tube pointing at him. A gun.

Brass hadn't even looked at him, "Get rid of the veil, stranger."

Jace dispersed his invisibility.

Brass stood and whirled around, keeping the end of his pistol on Jace, "Why don't you tell us why you're here?"

Jace's eyes flashed blue.

"Fighting it is, then." Brass pulled the trigger on his gun. A deafening blast let out, firing a metal bullet. Jace extended his hand and stopped it with telekinesis just in time. Brass threw the gun at Jace before pulling out another one and firing. The shot barely missed Jace's leg. Jace shot back the caught bullet. Brass rolled out of the way and drew a cutlass. It glowed with crackling black and red energy. He swiped in Jace's direction, sending a wave of radiating energy through the air.

Jace shot two illusory ropes from either hand. One caught Brass's sword, which he attached to the ceiling and the other caught his legs. Jace pulled, tripping the Admiral and dragging him closer. Brass pulled out another pistol and shot. The bullet would've went through Jace's head, had he not become incorporeal and practically illusionary.

Jace saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. He ducked as the blade of the female pirate's sword swooped overhead.

Jace recovered and created an illusionary sword. He swung and the blade clashed against the other pirate's. She pressed his blade down and socked him in the jaw.

Jace stumbled back. They both began walking in a circle across from one another, "You know why I attacked first, Brass?"

"No." Brass said, arms crossed, "Obviously."

"I read your mind. No matter what I said, you had already made up your mind to kill me."

"A telepath, huh? That's rare. How about this: Lannery here doesn't skewer you and you come work for me." Brass offered.

"While I appreciate the offer, I woke up in the jungles without any memory of who I am. All this? It's like muscle memory or something. I'd like to focus on finding out who I am."

"You know, my crews travel all over the world. There's a better chance you find something with me instead of being on your own." Beckett stood and stuck out his hand.

Jace thought it searched through Brass' thoughts and found nothing malevolent involving him. He sighed, "Deal."

* * *

Niv-Mizzet was awoken from his slumber by the slamming of his doors. He lifted his head, glaring at the trespasser. The trespasser glared back.

"Tell me dragon, just how ingenious do you think you are?" She smirked.

"More so than any of your kind." He grumbled.

"I assume by that, you mean human." The trespasser gave a condescending chuckle, "I am no mere human."

"Do you have any business here?" Niv growled.

"Yes. I'd like you to build a little something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"I need to find the Guildpact. Off world."

"So Beleren has gone missing. Here's my counter proposal: I don't help you, because you can't make me and I make a grab for domination of Ravnica since Beleren is either dead or suffering a fate far worse." The dragon laid his head back down.

The woman sighed and snapped her fingers. Several undead shambled in, holding blades to the throats of several Izzet guildmages.

The dragon groaned, "Did you have to take my best men hostage? Fine."

* * *

Flames encased Emilio's ship. Those of his crew that weren't slaughtered, were subject to a far worse fate. They had been turned into stone statues.

Footsteps creaked on the wood planks of the vessel. A pair of leather boots entered Emilio's vision.

"I will ask you one lassst time." The pirate hissed, "Where is the ressst of your cargo?"

"I-it's below deck. Beneath the floorboards."

"Sssee? Not so hard." the pirate grabbed the back of Emilio's head and forced him to look into her eyes. And that was the last action the merchant took as a living human.

Vraska left the stone statue of the merchant, "Bring the statues on board and go find the item." she ordered to her crew.

"Yes Cap'n!" they shouted in unison.

Vraska grinned. She accompanied her crewmates to the lower deck of the ship, ripping up floorboards with her cutlass.

"Found it, miss!"

Vraska shoved her lackey out of the way, "Let me sssee it!"

A gold embroidered chest lay under the surface of wood. Vraska lifted it up and set it down on the floor. She busted the lock off with the hilt of her cutlass and opened the chest. Finally. She produced a small glass sphere, with a golden equator. Resonance of magic burned inside. Magic from another plane. Someone on this planes had been bringing foreign magic to this world. It didn't matter if other natives of this plane had this magic. It only mattered if Vraska could get her hands on it.

She took the item and fled the burning ship before it became a ruin at the bottom of the sea.

* * *

Jace observed the guide on the gun Brass had handed him. Despite its power, it was an unbelievably inaccurate weapon. And inefficient. You could kill five men with any other weapon before killing two with this thing. Why would anyone use this piece of crap?

Brass chuckled.

"What?" Jace raised an eyebrow, "Wait, did I say that out aloud?"

"Yup." Brass affirmed, "Your disapproval of guns aside, You've yet to be assigned a crew."

"Assigned? I thought we were pirates." Jace said.

"Well, unlike other crews, we organize more like a militia force. That steals, kills and occasionally rapes."

Jace recoiled.

"Yeah, they're not that high on the ladder. By that, I mean they have no power. At all." Brass shrugged, "Anyways, you'll be riding with Tishana. She's our insider with the Merfolk. As long as she's happy, we get no attacks from them. I'll be with you for the first two weeks to help you get used to life there and so I can get to a meeting with another pirate."

"So this Tishana…"

"She's your captain for now. Until I promote you, you do everything she says. But, you know...feel free to try and defeat her."

Jace grimaced, "Sounds fun."

"Her ship'll be here in an hour. Until then, get some rest. You may be new, but we'll be putting quite a bit of stress on your mind."

Jace was shown to a room and left in there alone. He sat down and once again entered his mind. The wall still stood, unmoving. He didn't want to see the dragon again. Instead, he decided to try and break through this wall through the inside.

Jace placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes. Instead of bashing the wall, he looked at its composition. It was created entirely of black mana and powerful magic. Whoever put this here didn't want him getting back in.

He observed further. The wall was comprised entirely off magic that used the power of his own memories as fuel. It was dangerous. But it was woven. It could be taken apart.

Jace picked at the fabrics of mana. He safely unwove a memory. He crushed the black, glowing string in his hand. Blue mist escaped and surrounded him, creating a scene.

 _Jace paused at the foot of the last flight of stairs._

 _His family lived most of the way up the mage-ring the locals called Silmot's Crossing, among the collection of apartments where the poorest mana miners on the ring made their home. He and his family had to pay to take the rickety lifts or trudge up twenty-three flights of stairs every time they returned home. Money was scarce, so Jace took the stairs._

 _Twenty-two flights of stairs behind him. One to go._

 _Now that he was this close, he hesitated. He was going to be in trouble, probably as soon as he opened the door, even though he still didn't think he'd done anything wrong._

Lack-witted idiot _._

 _A big lug shoved past him from behind._

 _Jace couldn't help but agree with the sentiment._

I swear, that Beleren kid…

 _Jace finally reached the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath and stepped into the apartment._

 _Home._

 _Sure enough, there was his father, sitting at the kitchen table, frowning. Gav Beleren, grubby and balding, regarded Jace with little more than weariness._

I wish he was normal.

 _His father's thoughts traced a familiar path._

" _I got a sending from school."_

 _Jace wasn't surprised the news had beaten him home. Illusions didn't have to climb stairs, and he hadn't exactly hurried. His father gestured for him to sit._

" _Mind telling me what happened?"_

 _Jace sat. He shrugged and stared at the table._

" _You don't want to be expelled, do you? Education is your ticket out of here, to a better life."_

A better life than mine. It always came back to that.

" _I know," said Jace._

You don't act like it.

" _I just need to know whether you did this. I want to hear it from you."_

 _Jace kept staring at the table. He'd taken a mana dynamics test full of questions he didn't know how to begin to answer. He thought he'd studied, thought he'd been prepared, but as he stared at the test, he drew a complete blank. Then the answers just…came to him. He knew the formulas. He showed his work. He answered perfectly, and he knew it._

 _Thing was, he'd been right the first time—he had been prepared for the test—but they were trick questions. He wasn't supposed to know the answers. He was supposed to get as close as he could, to show what he knew, but he knew too much._

" _I don't know," he said._

" _You don't know? What the hell does that mean? Did you cheat or not?"_

" _No," said Jace. "I just…knew the answers."_

" _They're saying you solved a six-node mana-pressure equation in your head. If that's true, you should be supervising a regulator team, not taking lessons."_

 _Jace shrugged again. "Maybe I should be."_

 _Too far. His father pounded the table with a fist._

" _Go to your room. We'll talk about this when your mother gets home."_

 _Jace stood and turned to the door._

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

Why is it never easy with you?

" _Out," said Jace. And he ran, before his father could stop him._

Jace returned to the inside of his mind. He had a father. That must've been his home.

Suddenly, black mist gathered from over the wall. Jace looked up. It organized into a silhouette in the likeness of the terrifying dragon he'd seen before. Malicious emerald eyes opened, piercing through him.

"So you survived?" the voice sent a chill down Jace's spine.

"What?"

"You're a lucky one, Beleren. I gift you this memory, but do not try taking down this wall. It will destroy you. But if you want this wall gone that bad, find her."

"Her?"

"The face you saw when you so boorishly tried to bash my wall with a rock."

"That girl?"

"I haven't the time to talk to you. Goodbye."

Jace returned to the room he was in. He looked at the sun. Forty minutes had passed.

He grabbed a notebook and quill. He drew the images he saw. His father. The girl. The dragon.

By its own volition, his hand wrote at the bottom of the dragon's portrait, a name. Nicol Bolas. He felt intense hatred spurn as he wrote that name. He didn't know why, but he wanted to destroy the dragon. Kill him. Tear his mind apart. Memory, by memo-

Jace closed the notebook and put down the quill. He took a deep breath. Nicol Bolas was his enemy. He knew that much, at least.

He pocketed the journal as he heard Brass approaching.

The admiral opened the door. He tossed Jace a golden chain necklace bearing a skull.

"Congrats, mind mage. Tishana wants you. You're a pirate now. If you can beat her in mental combat."

"Oh." Jace frowned, "How good is she?"

"Currently? The best in my fleet."

* * *

Liliana turned over the instruction manual one more time, asking herself if she was holding it the right way. Niv Mizzet had delivered, but his owner's manual was in draconic and the diagrams were impossible to decipher.

As of now, Liliana had placed the small golden device on her wrist. Luckily, the dials had been pre set to find Jace.

Liliana tossed out the map and placed her hand in front of her. The Planeswalker insignia appeared in antimatter that emanated a purple glow. The material latched onto her forearm and crawled up her shoulder, spreading about her body. When it had covered her, she was in the Blind Eternities. Lightning and chaotic winds whipped throughout.

A small light shone on her wrist. She stepped forward. The light shone brighter. Liliana continued, her vision distorted. Sometimes, she would stretch or glitch to nearby areas. She continued for as long as the light grew.

Eventually, it was blinding. Liliana exited the Blind Eternities. Her boots hit mud. A sight she was disappointed to see.

She had arrived in a clearing on this new world, surrounded by the tallest trees she had ever seen. They were so tall, in fact, that barely any sunlight reached the ground.

Liliana heard footsteps behind her. She prepared a spell, intending to take these natives by surprise. She felt the corpses in the ground beneath her and brought them to life. SHe didn't have them burst out of the dirt just yet.

"Who are you, trespasser?"

Liliana turned her head, "Me? I'm a noble girl who's gotten lost. It would be much appreciated if you could help me find my way."

Three men wearing iron armor, riding huge lizards and wielding spears stood behind her, "So you're a Legion devil? Restrain her."

Liliana sent a mental command to the undead creature beneath them. A decaying raptor burst from the earth, roaring. It stepped to face the tribesmen.

"What in hell?"

Their dinosaur steed threw them off and ran into the forest.

The three riders threw down their weapons and ran.

"Don't let them escape." Liliana grinned cruelly, "Make sure they die cleanly."

The raptor gave a slight nod as it ran off. Liliana summoned a dozen more raptors. SHe mounted one of them and grabbed onto its neck.

"Follow him."

Liliana was loving this place already. Dinosaur corpses were so far, great fun to experiment with.

The raptors, although undead, moved at terrifying speeds.

Soon, she arrived at a tribal metropolis, being ravaged by the first raptor. Liliana dismounted. The raptors roared and assisted the original corpse.

Liliana spotted a giant pyramid in the middle of the stone city. She climbed up the stairs, charging her hand with necrotic magic.

As she reached the top, she spotted a rather large group of huddling survivors, protected by soldiers in iron armor.

One soldier stepped forward, "Are you the one responsible for this?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Then, I must kill you," The soldier lifted his spear. Liliana threw forth a blast of flew just through him, then pulled back. The soldier stumbled forward and landed dead at her feet. Almost immediately, he rose as an undead servant.

The other soldiers dropped their weapons and kneeled. Their surrender didn't matter. They wouldn't serve her any better in life, than in death. Liliana killed them all and raised them.

All that was left was the civilians. One child from the crowd stood and stepped forward. He was about thirteen. He knelt.

"Please, spare my clan and allow us to learn from your power. We can provide you knowledge unobtainable through the undead. Allow us to serve you." the boy's heart rate was calm. This wasn't a desperate plea for life. How unusual.

"Very well, little one. Gather your clan. And step aside." Liliana regarded the boy with little care. He was right, though. She couldn't kill everyone, "As for the rest of you…"

Several people stood and stepped to the side. Liliana's eyes glow violet. Her new minions lurched forward and began slaughtering the others.

* * *

Jace stepped outside. Before him and Brass, was a merfolk woman. She wore a shirt whose collar was popped up and cotton pants. Her boots were typical leather. But on her wrists, were two wrist cuffs, lined in golden filigree and covered in polished turquoise.

"Tishana?" Jace extended his hand in greeting.

"Captain." Tixhanxa frowned, "And a salute will do for greeting."

Jace let his hand fall to his side.

"Admiral Brass tells me you're a talented mind mage."

Jace demonstrated by cloaking himself in invisibility, then dropping it after he had walked a few feet, "Voila."

"That proves nothing. Any idiot can turn invisible." the merfolk was stern. That, Jace was sure of.

"Your favorite food is squid. Your favorite color is green. Your preferred magic is Tempesmancy. And your best childhood friend's name is Kopala."

Tishana looked at Brass, "I'll take him."

"Good."

* * *

Vraska tapped her boot impatiently.

She spent months arranging this meeting. This man wasn't only a pirate captain, but an admiral. Admiral Beckett Brass. Apparently, he had legions of pirates under his command.

Finally, a pair of humans emerged from the shadows. One was Brass. One was a bodyguard of some kind. The Admiral was adorned in large, flowing coats and layered capes.

"An alley way? What an undignified place for a business transaction," the Admiral mused.

"Crime isss an undignified trade." Vraska hissed, "Now, I have your item. Where'sss mine?"

"Safe." Brass dismissed, "So you captain the Cursed Fang? I've never seen anything like you."

"Believe me when I say I am the only one that is anything like me in this world."

"No, no. I meant a woman like you."

"Enough waiting around. I'm here to make a trade, not to flirt." Vraska drew her blade and aimed the end of it at Brass's throat. He didn't flinch.

He sighed, "If you insist. I have it here with me." the Admiral said, "I haven't the foggiest idea why you'd want something like this." He pulled out a wooden chest and opened it, "A Dinosaur Avatar's heart. Hung and dried for thirty days and thirty nights, each day having been doused in preservations and magic."

Vraska took the chest, "The use of this item is beyond your comprehensssion." Vraska pulled the glass orb from her pocket and handed it to Admiral Brass, "Here. Foreign mana. As promised."

Brass inspected the object , "Yes. Thank you...Vraska, was it?"

Vraska stopped. She'd never said her name. She set the chest on the ground, "Yesss. How'd you know?"

"Remember Ravnica? You murdered all those people all for the sake of getting my attention. It was sweet."

Vraska looked at the Admiral wide-eyed, "Beleren?!"

Brass's eyes spilled light as he reached a glowing blue hand towards Vraska's face, enveloping her in blue flames.

Vraska screamed as her eyes shot open. Her crew surrounded her hammock. She breathed heavily.

"You alright, Cap'n?"

"Yes, yess. I'm fine. It was jussst a nightmare."

"Ah...If ya don' mind us askin', could ya tell us who Beleren is? You been screamin' the name for a few nights now."

"When is my meeting with Brassss?"

"Uh...three days ago? Ye already made the exchange."

"No, the one for our last heist."

"Earlier today."

"Huh. That'sss right."

"Beleren, Ma'am. Who is he?"

Vraska sighed and got out of her hammock. Her crew parted ways to let her through, "A few years ago, I had sssurfaced on Rav- I mean, a different city. Performed a few jobs, killed some people and that sssort. In order to finish my business there, I needed a man named Jace Beleren in my ssservice. So, I killed some people and made him a sign with their bodiesss."

Her crew let out a hearty chuckle at the notion.

"Well, it worked. I thought I struck the spot, threatening hisss city. Apparently, his caresss were more...big picture. I tried coercing him into ssswaying to me. Little had I known, that one woman had already done that to him before and he wasssn't going to fall for it again. He confronted me in battle and nearly made me forget everything I knew."

"So why have you been dreamin' about 'im"

"He'sss here."

"What should we do?"

"For right now, he's not a threat. We should focus on our goal right now: Uncover Orazca, the city of gold."

* * *

Jace sneezed. He had been on the Belton, Tishana's ship for about two weeks. She had assigned him menial tasks, but nothing too strenuous. She was mainly determined to hone his skills, yet found herself unable to further advance his abilities.

The sea rocked the boat from side to side, endlessly. The orange light cast from the setting sun gave the ocean a strange glow.

The merfolk took a seat next to him on the deck.

"Hey, captain?"

"Yes?"

"You say we're trying to find the map to Orazca. What is Orazca?"

"Orazca is the city of gold." Tishana explained, "A continent was discovered a while ago, occupied by the Sun Empire. As us pirates conquered their cities, we heard of their capital, Orazca. A city made entirely of magical gold. Anyone who gets their hands on it will be set for lifetimes."

"I can see why you'd want it."

"Now what's your story?"

"To be honest? I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the jungle without any memories except for my name."

"That can't be it."

"It is. Trust me, I'd love to know about myself, but there's nothing I can do."

"Land ho!" the pirate stationed in the crow's nest shouted.

"That's us." Tishana stood and called for a boarding party, "We'll be raiding an imperial city where they keep a map."

She threw Jace a cutlass. They jumped in a rowboat with three other pirates. Six other boats lowered as they rowed to shore and made it to land.

A dirt path led from the beach into the jungle. Tishana smiled, "The idiots left us a road. Let's ride."

"Ride?" Jace looked at her.

Giant scaly creatures approached. Jace gave an undignified yelp. They had reptilian eyes and small arms, inproportional to their muscled legs. Feathers littered their heads in a spray of color. The creature was saddled and had reins on it.

"You act like you've never seen a raptor before." Tishana mounted one of the creatures.

"Yeah...they just startled me." Jace awkwardly got on the raptor and urged it onwards.

* * *

Azuba Rowan strode down the halls of her cathedral.

"The troops are prepared to move out, your Holiness." One of her bishops notified her.

"Good. Once I'm done, I want them on those ships immediately." Azuba said.

"Yes, your holiness."

Azuba parted the curtains to a wide balcony. Below, was her Legion of Dusk. An army of trained soldiers who turned to the church in time of need and eager to assist in the conquest of the unclaimed territories of newly discovered lands.

"All of you here today are warriors under the protection of Saint Elenda and holy bringers of light to those unenlightened in the new lands!"

The warriors cheered.

"We set forth for undiscovered continents and dangerous new places! We set forth to spread the word of the church and the divine mission! So let us go to these lands and show the natives the power of the Legion of Dusk!"

The men roared as they marched from the plaza below the cathedral to the many ships on the docks.

Azuba receded back into the cathedral, closing the curtains.

"Quite the impressive con you have going." Azuba whirled around. Behind her, stood Admiral Beckett Brass, pirate extraordinaire.

"It's been awhile, Brass."

"It has, hasn't it? I leave you alone for six years and suddenly, you're the pope." Brass inspected. The elaborate decorum lining the walls of Azuba's throne room.

"This is nothing compared to the riches of Orazca."

"You actually believe that old wives' tale?"

"You don't?"

"I don't care whether or not it exists. I gave up on it a long time ago. But while all the militaries are preoccupied handling the Sun Empire and my own fleet, I'm clear and free to steal anything I want in the already established colonies."

"So you've been deceiving your entire fleet this whole time?"

"The Azuba I know would've done the same."

"The Azuba you know is long dead. I was a pirate for a few decades. It was a phase. I was a diplomat for a few hundred years before then. It happens."

"You don't remember all the good times we had?"

"Why are you here, Brass?"

"I need to ask a favor. I recently signed on a new rookie. He's a telepath and I don't trust him. While you're there, I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Why should I?"

"I'll make it worth your while. You know I'm a great military leader, yes?"

"You want to lead my troops into battle?"

"Yep."

"Listen, Brass, I respect your ability as a strategist, but I doubt you've ever led a real army before."

"I'll have you know, I am very capable of leading an army of soldier. How do you think I became an Admiral?"

Azuba sighed in exasperation, "Fine. I'll watch your new guy. You can lead my army."

"Thank you."

"Shut up and just get on a damned boat."

* * *

"Land ho!"

Vraska woke from her sleep. She stepped on deck, spotting a piece of land on the horizon in the night sky.

"Prepare a boarding party and load the cannonsss!" Vraska ordered, "Ssswing the boat around ssstarboard! Grab the chest!"

"Yes cap'n!" A number of her crew mates shouted. Two pirates dragged a large crate from below deck and opened it up. Inside, was a rack of new rifles.

"Everyone take a gun!"

Most of Vraska's crew grabbed and loaded a rifle. Those who didn't grabbed torches. They cheered and raved.

"Fire the cannons!" Vraska pointed towards land with a grin, "Kill anyone watching from the shadows!"

A series of loud blasts ran down the side of the ship. Fire engulfed the shore of the island.

"Board the boats! Prepare to ransack the island!"

The pirates roared and shouted battle cries

Vraska's pirates rowed with startling efficiency. They reached the shore in a matter of minutes.

Vraska hissed as she drew her blade and charged into the jungle.

She sometimes felt bad about the fervor her crew showed in finding Orazca. They thought of the riches such a treasure would provide for them. Unfortunately for them, Vraska was using it for a different purpose.

Orazca's gold had a property to it that no one had discovered yet. All of it has the ability to channel mana. With that much power, she create her own plane. Like the planeswalkers of old. Maybe she'd even be safe from him.

Vraska's crew burst their way through the vegetation, onto a dirt road. She ran through the foliage and saw the gates of a city wall ahead.

"Grab a barrel!" She commanded. Two of her crew rolled a barrel from the supplies they'd brought. They opened the barrel and tossed in two sacks of gunpowder. They made a trail to Vraska's position and lighted the trail.

The small flame crawled up the path of black powder and the barrel exploded with immense force. The gate was blown open.

Vraska's pirates roared and charged into city.

However, they stopped almost immediately.

The city was already on fire. Bodies littered the streets and stone monuments were destroyed.

Vraska's eyes glanced up to the central temple. There, she saw multiple pirates fighting a vanguard of Sun Soldiers. One of them, the gorgon recognized.

Beleren.

"Kill the natives and kill the Pirates! Leave no one alive!" Vraska shouted.

Her pirates scattered throughout the city.

Vraska ran towards the pyramid, keeping her eyes on Beleren. She drew her sword and ran up the steps.

"Beleren!" She hissed at him.

He turned around. The tattoos on his face and his eyes burned violently with blue mana.

Vraska cast her stone curse at Jace, via eye contact. But he had already created a defense.

Jace drew a cutlass, enchanting it with blue magic. Vraska's own blade ignited in death magic.

Jace swung first. He swiped horizontally, but the strike was blocked by Vraska, who returned a jab. Jace swung his blade down, knocking it from the path to his chest.

The two exchanged attempted blows and blocks, never quite hitting their target.

Jace clashed with Vraska. He cast a force spell, tossing the gorgon backwards. Vraska landed a few steps back. She retaliated with a spell full of death magic.

Jace responded with a Counterspell. He placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. He encased himself in a blue aura and summoned an illusory tyrannosaur. It roared fiercely, but Vraska wasn't afraid of it.

Her eyes glowed green as vines and foliage wrapped around the dinosaur's limbs and throat, squeezing until the illusion popped like a soap bubble.

Jace stood and whipped an illusory chain with a shackle on the end of it from his cuff. The shackle attached to Vraska's left ankle. Jace pulled. Vraska fell, hitting her head on the stone stairs. Blood oozed from the wound. She groaned.

Jace dissolved the chain and stood over her, "Who are you?"

"What? Don't you remember?" Vraska hissed.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh...you really don't remember." Vraska flashed a fang-filled grin, "You mind mages are always so indecisive. Can't make up your mind whether you remember anything or not."

Jace pointed the edge of his sword at her throat, "Who. Are. You."

"The bane of your existence."

Jace lifted his sword in preparation to strike. Vraska reached up with a claw. A stray vine wrapped around Jace's throat and cut off his air flow. He dropped his sword and clawed at the plant, gasping for air. He fell to his knees.

Vraska stood and grabbed his blade. She cackled, "Jace Beleren, Guildpact. At last brought low." The vine unraveled itself from around Jace's neck. He gasped and coughed hoarsely, "And finally dead."

A flash of black passed by the gorgon. She didn't notice it was a spell until her brain registered the splitting pain in her arm. She dropped both blades and screeched. A good part her upper arm had turned black from necrosis and had decayed. She screamed.

She felt power radiating behind her. And for the first time, she truly feared for her life.

* * *

Liliana had come to this place for the same reason everyone else did. The map to Orazca.

What she hadn't expected, was to find the one thing she was here to steal the map for: Jace.

She looked up the steps of the pyramid. She remembered Jace going on a drunken rant about some gorgon he had run into a few years ago in the three months she spent on Ravnica.

This looked like that gorgon. Liliana raised her hand and fired a warning shot, just grazing the gorgon's left arm. She screamed in pain, looking back at Liliana.

The gorgon hissed and fired a bolt of death magic. Liliana dodged it and released a hand of black smoke that passed through the gorgon's chest.

She coughed up blood. Liliana pulled, tugging her down the stairs towards. Liliana grabbed her head and slammed into the stone.

"I don't like other women messing with my pets." Liliana smiled, "Vraska, right?"

"Who the hell are you?" Vraska groaned.

"Liliana Vess. A pleasure."

Vraska grabbed Liliana's arm and pulled herself up, slashing the necromancer's side with her claws.

Liliana grunted, stepping back. She extended her magical reach all around the city and raised the many dead. She peered behind Vraska. Jace was on his feet again. Liliana leapt out of the way as he fired a telekinetic blast, pushing Vraska down the pyramid.

Both Jace and Liliana breathed heavily.

"Hello, Jace."

"How do you know my name?"

Liliana hesitated, "Damnit to hell." She stuck out her hand, "Liliana Vess. How I know your name, I'm not at liberty to say. But, I'm here to help."

"Jace Beleren. But you already knew that." Jace didn't shake her hand. Liliana let it drop to her side.

Liliana didn't notice the prickling at her temples until she saw Jace's brow furrow.

"If your trying to read my mind, it's not gonna work."

Jace sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want to help get your memories back."

"How did you know-"

"It's obvious. The only thing you remember is your name and your powers." Liliana crossed her arms, "Hurry up and take me to your captain."

* * *

Tishana frowned at the gesture, "You want to what?"

"I wanna join your little pirate crew." Liliana was lounging in one of the thrones at the top of pyramid and was helping herself to some grapes.

"What makes you think you have what it takes to sail the rough seas?" The Merfolk woman placed her hands on her hips.

Without even looking, Liliana waved her hand. Several corpses were animated and shambled to their feet.

Tishana sighed, "You said she was who again?"

Jace shrugged, "She said she wants to help get my memories back. I'm guessing she knew me before all this."

"'Knew you' is an understatement, dear." Liliana said.

"What do you mean?" Both Jace and Tishana asked.

"We shared a bed multiple times."

Jace flushed, eyes wide, "We what now?"

Tishana looked mildly surprised, "Impressive."

"What do you mean 'impressive'?" Jace asked.

Tishana shrugged, "Whatever, you can join. We could use some extra hands."

"I can cov-"

"No, I mean you. Not your zombies. You don't look like the toughest person, so a little hard labor ought to tone you up."

"Tone me up? I'll have yo-"

"And we can't have you running around in...well, a dress."

"That is the last time you interrupt me, Merfolk. I am powerful beyond your imagination. To treat me as nothing a laborer is normally a fatal mistake."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Because if Jace sees me as a murderous psychopath right off the bat, I'd never forgive myself. I'm surprised to see your crew hasn't committed mutiny yet with all of your uncalled for arrogance."

"My arrogance is completely deserved. I-"

Jace stepped in between the two, "Can you both stop fighting, please?"

Tishana stayed quiet, but she had a suspicious look in her eye.

Liliana crossed her arms and tilted her chin up in disregard.

* * *

Angrath awoke.

He sensed the presence of another.

One with a spark. It was normally useless, but it was worth a try.

He grabbed his hat and exited the captain's cabin.

"Raiders, arm yourselves!" Angrath barked.

The pirate captain and former planeswalker flashed a psychotic smile. He drew his blade.

He recognized the approaching ship the moment it came into view. The Cursed Fang.

"Fire the hooks!"

Angrath's ship swerved to the side as cannons fired giant grappling hooks towards the Fang. The hooks broke through the hull and latched onto the inside. The cables attached to them began reeling in the ship.

His raiders roared wildly, waving around torches and swords. Others of his crew grabbed long planks and laid them on the rail, connecting the two ships. Angrath ran across to the other ship first.

He landed on the deck of the Cursed Fang and looked around him. There was no one on deck.

He heard a scream behind him. His raiders were being attacked by other pirates.

"Clever trick, don't you think?" A voice hissed.

Angrath whirled around. A gorgon stood before him. She was the planeswalker.

"You," he said, "You have the spark."

Vraska frowned, "What?"

"Your planeswalker spark! Give it to me!" Angrath attacked, slashing downwards.

Vraska dodged and drew her own blade. She pointed it at Angrath, "How do you know about Planeswalkers?"

"I am Angrath, last acolyte of the Cabal." He growled, "I used to be like you."

"So you've lost your spark?" Vraska asked.

"Yes. And I intend to take yours."

"What if I told you that's not how it worked?"

"I'd kill you anyways."

"What if I told you that I know of two other Planeswalkers I'm currently following that you can kill."

Angrath lowered his guard a bit, "I'm listening."

"Their names are Jace Beleren and Liliana Vess. And they're very powerful." Vraska said, "If you join me, I get what I want and you get your spark back."

"We have a deal." Angrath stuck his hand out.

"Hold on a second, not so fast." Vraska took out a piece of chalk and drew a sigil on her hand. She shook Angrath's hand. Angrath felt the sigil on her hand burn onto his. He screamed with agony. Vraska let go.

"What...what was that?" He looked at his hand. A serpentine pair of horns now remained on his palm.

"A spell that ensures both our safety."

"What's that voice…"

"A being you will come to respect."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Angrath tightened his grip on his sword and swung at Vraska. The metal shatter upon contact with a shimmering gold field that appeared next to the gorgon.

Vraska grinned, "Welcome to the Fangs of Bolas."

* * *

Jace steadied himself on a the deck.

He stood over the girl's hammock. He moved a strand of raven black hair and placed two fingers on her temple. His eyes glowed blue as he delved into her mind. He shattered her mental defensed and drew up a collection of memories about him.

 _Jace burst through the door, looking just as gruff as he usually is at the end of the day._

 _Right on time._

" _Hello, Jace." my typical greeting. I held my chin high and sat back in my armchair, "Wine?"_

" _You said you had an emergency."_

 _His only free time was after his office hours, but that was also when he was the least fun._

" _I do. You need to eat better. You've eaten nothing but plain bread and water for the past three days." I gestured to my dining room, "I even made this marvelous meal for the both of us."_

 _Jace gave me a look._

" _Okay, not me, my zombies." I stood up, "Basically the same thing though."_

 _Jace didn't move._

" _Don't worry, it's very sanitary."_

 _Jace sighed, "Fine. Let's eat, I guess."_

 _We sat down and began an actual conversation. We talked about us, Emrakul and our less recent escapades. Eventually, the subject got on our years together. We reminisced a ton._

" _Remember that one day when there was a festival all over the Lurias?" Jace slurred. He had had a substantial amount of alcohol for someone like him._

" _Oh, yes. You were a complete asshole."_

" _Yeah, Kallist and I had gotten into a pretty bad fight."_

" _Well, that's no surprise."_

" _And then I danced you across the square into that one bar..."_

" _Eshton's. And after that, you gave me an envelope full of people to blackmail."_

" _Oh, yeah! I forgot who I put on that list."_

" _I never actually opened it, but it was a nice keepsake."_

" _If I recall correctly, we…"_

" _We went to your place and...," My voice had softened, which was never a good sign for me. I was remembering too much, "Nevermind."_

 _Jace leaned in, "You wish you could relive the good old days."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean this," Jace pressed his lips against mine. I didn't resist, nor should I have._

 _I got onto the table and drew in closer._

 _I realized just how much I missed him. How much I wanted him._

Jace snapped out of his trance.

"Did you like what you saw?"

* * *

Tishana gripped the satchel around her shoulder.

She checked it once more to make sure the map was secured.

She stepped on deck of the ship and grabbed a length of rope. They were sailing through a narrow cavern. Tishana wrapped the spokes on the steering wheel in top and tied it to the side rail. The ship began to turn.

The ship released a loud creak. It wasn't long before the telepath and necromancer came on deck. They stared at Tishana.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Jace asked.

"I'm no captain." Tishana grabbed the wood rail, "I'm a River Herald."

Tishana threw herself over the edge and landed in the dark waters.

"Damnit!" Liliana snapped, "She took the map."

"What?"

"The map. It's gone. What'd she say?"

"She said she was a river herald. They're a sect of merfolk who dwell in the jungles of Ixalan. They're religious extremists from an ancient city called Azcanta."

"That's why you said we should go on deck."

"Yeah."

The ship collided into the stone walls of the cavern. Wood splintered everywhere.

"Abandon ship!" Jace called, "Abandon Ship!"

Pirates jumped overboard as the boat started to sink.

"Let's go." Liliana tugged on Jace's sleeve.

"Yeah." They backed up, "Ready?"

Liliana nodded.

"Jump!" Jace and Liliana ran, leaping off the ship's edge.

Jace grabbed onto a ledge with his fingertips and shot out an illusory rope that wrapped around Liliana's torso. She was only a few feet from the water.

He glanced around the scene as members of Tishana's crew were clinging to the cliff for their lives.

The rock underneath his fingers crumbled. He sped towards the sea.

"Shit!" Jace latched a grappling hook to a ledge higher on the cliff. Force jerked both he and Liliana.

Jace strained, trying to keep the rope from slipping. Out of sheer force of will, Jace summoned an illusory manta ray that swam through the air. It placed itself under Liliana. Jace let go of the rope and Liliana landed on the creature's smooth exterior.

Jace let go of the hook and let himself fall next to her. He was exhausted and breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from his temples as he could barely keep the illusion solid.

Liliana placed her hand on the illusion and whispered to it, "Fly, my love."

The manta obeyed her command.

"How the hell'd you do that?" Jace panted.

"You once explained to me that your illusionary creatures that were summoned on a whim were often manifestations of your subconscious. I learned to control them out of necessity, incase you were in a situation like this."

"Huh." Jace put his head back and closed his eyes.

Liliana directed the manta ray to the top of the cliff where it landed and dissipated.

She looked at Jace. He had signs of a fever. Mana deficiency syndrome.

An explosion came from the canyon. The ship had blown into a fiery mess.

Liliana rose several undead from the ground and had them carry Jace with her.

Before her, stood a dense jungle. She sighed in disgust and began her journey inward.

Huatli saw the raider ship crash into the gorge wall a few hours ago.

She mounted her raptor and retreated into the jungle foliage.

"What did you see, Warrior-Poet?" her squadron of soldiers asked.

"Raiders. Their ship crashed. Only two made it to land. They trek the jungle."

"Who are they?"

"I do not know. I can only pray they are not dangerous. Either way, they must be interrogated and disposed of."

"May Ixalli defend us." the soldiers said in unison.

"And may Tilonalli gift us the fervor to defeat them." Huatli prayed.

Huatli turned back to the two pirates.

"If they give me trouble, reveal yourselves."

As if on cue, the black haired woman, the still conscious one fired a blast of dark purple energy.

An explosion of dirt rose up in front of Huatli.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way."

Huatli stepped from the thick jungle, revealing herself.

"Identify yourself, trespasser!"

The woman was carrying a man in blue, who looked to be injured in some form.

"You first." the woman sneered.

"You are the one treading on our land."

The woman set the man down and faced Huatli. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Huatli's head.

"And you'll let us pass unless you want to have a hole in your skull."

Huatli readied her spear.

"Fine." the woman fired her gun.

Huatli cut through the bullet flawlessly, "Your name."

The woman sighed, "I am Liliana Vess. And I would like to transport this poor boy to a medic. But now, I think I'm gonna kill you."

"Try, scoundrel." Huatli grinned.

Liliana was at her limit of annoyance. She would show this girl her power.

Her eyes glowed purple as the ground around them shook. Bodies of dead dinosaurs rose from the dirt. Their eyes glowed as vibrantly as their carcasses were rotten.

They roared and snapped at Huatli, but she didn't falter.

"Kill." Liliana said.

Huatli extended both hands, holding her spear. She whispered a short chant as golden light surrounded her.

Living dinosaurs stepped from the light, attacking the undead.

There weren't enough bodies to keep up with Huatli's summoning. Liliana raised her fist and shouted, "Damnation!"

A black ball of energy enveloped the area before shortly disappearing. Huatli stared at the destruction. The area was now a wasteland. Her dinosaurs had been reduced to ash.

"What in Kinjalli's name are you? A witch?"

"And it's back to being a fuckin' witch!" Liliana cried, "Gods, I cannot deal with this shit today!"

"What?"

"Fuck you. Fuck you, you piece of shit. First, I get stuck here like the other planeswalkers here. Second, our fuckin' ship crashes 'cause fuck merfolk. And now, I'm confronted with another self righteous soldier whose specialty is annoying the hell out of me." Liliana aimed her hand at her, "Die." A black hand made of smoke shot from Liliana's palm, passing through Huatli's guard. The hand passed into Huatli. Liliana welcomed the vitality with open arms, "Damn, that's good."

Huatli coughed and vomited blood.

Jace groaned. Liliana ran over and knelt next to him. She lightly slapped his face, "Jace. Wake up."

"Huh? Where the hell are we?"

"The jungle."

"Doesn't look like that." Jace looked at the giant crater around them. He looked down at Huatli, brought low, "Who's this?"

"An annoyance."

Jace walked over to her as she was slowly recovering from the blast of Liliana's life stealing magic.

He placed two fingers on her temple. Both their eyes glowed blue. Huatli fell limp and hit the ground.

"We might have a problem."

"What is it?" Liliana asked.

Jace pointed to the thickening jungle, far off, "There's a battalion of soldiers over there."

A distant battle cry echoed through the jungle. A small army of riding on a variety of dinosaurs charged towards the two planeswalkers.

Jace drew mana from the waters around them. Liliana hadn't noticed the blue aura he was enveloped in until it was nearly blinding her.

She yelped as Jace snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

The winds picked up around them. Liliana pushed away the strands of hair whipping through the wind.

"Jace, what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight!"

"Damnit, Jace! What are you-" Liliana's sentence was cut off by her own scream as they blasted forward.

Jace aimed his free hand down once he was in the middle of the soldiers attacking them. With another blast of wind, the soldiers were knocked off their mounts as he and Liliana were thrown into the sky.

He summoned a pair of psionic wings and shifted Liliana so he was carrying her bridal style with both arms.

They hung there, Liliana squeezing her eyes shut and holding onto Jace like a boa constrictor. How did he know what a boa constrictor was?

"Liliana, you can open your eyes."

The necromancer opened her eyes. Regretfully, the first thing she did was look down. She squeaked and tightened her grip on Jace. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Liliana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Liliana exclaimed a little too quickly.

Jace gave her a look.

"Fine...I'm afraid of...well, this."

"Heights? But you were perfectly fine on the manta ray."

"Falling! When there's a big ass illusion under me, I know I won't fall. But, this is...different." Liliana had a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I can-"

"It's fine." Liliana conceded.

Jace snickered.

"You don't have to be an ass about it." Liliana said, in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is very unlike you."

"I blame you. Just flying, you jerk."

"Okay, okay," Jace said in between laughs, "I'm flying,"

* * *

Jace hadn't even noticed the winds gathering behind them.

Liliana was still scolding him for laughing.

He felt a force jerk his torso. He looked down to see a jade spear piercing his gut.

Liliana stopped talking and only whispered, "No."

Pain blossomed. Jace's wings dissolved as he and Liliana plummeted to the ground.

Liliana embraced Jace as they fell. She mentally searched frantically for a corpse. Something. Anything that could fly.

Her search was in vain. She instead exerted all of her remaining power animating every other corpse around and having them create a massive cushion for them on the ground.

As if coordinating this without seeing it was hard enough, she knew it wouldn't completely absorb the impact of her fall.

Liliana fiddled with a pouch on her belt. She got it open, but a piece of purple chalk flew from it. She grabbed onto it just before it got out of reach. She drew hieroglyphs on her arm with haste and yelled, "Without Weakness!"

She turned so that her back was facing the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and tensed her shoulders as she braced for impact.

BOOM!

Dirt exploded as the two planeswalkers hit the body cushion with great force.

Liliana was hugging a still bleeding Jace.

She recognized the colorful merfolk surrounding them. They wore jade armor.

Liliana raised a ring of shades around them. She sent them to fend off the merfolk as she turned to Jace.

She noticed the armored woman from before was in her reach. She strained to grab hold of her wrist, but she woke just as she was an inch from her.

Huatli jumped to her feet, "What did you do to me."

"Nothing yet." Liliana scowled.

"You two are now prisoners of the great Sun Empire. Submit or die."

"Take a look around you, Captain Oblivious. We're surrounded by enemies." Liliana gestured to what was outside her ring of shades, "Now lend me some of your life force so Jace doesn't die."

"Why should I?"

"You wanna get out of this situation? He has to be alive."

Huatli didn't respond. Liliana rolled her eyes and grabbed Huatli's wrist.

"Hey!" But before she could protest further, Huatli slumped over again.

Liliana placed her hands over Jace. His wound began to glow until the hole sealed itself up and left nothing but his bloodstained clothes. He was still unconscious, though.

She felt as the last of her shades were defeated.

The merfolk surrounded the three of them, spears at the ready.

There were no swamps around for her to use, so fighting would be futile.

Liliana raised her hands in surrender.

* * *

"Fuck!" Vraska screeched as Angrath poured gunpowder into a vampire bite wound.

"That should nullify the effects, but you should pay more attention. Especially with those blood suckers." he said.

"I'll take your advice into consssideration." Vraska hissed, "That Legion of Dusk attack was a sssetback, but as long as we stay the course for High and Dry, we can reach it in time before Brasss'sss fleet movesss out."

"And once we stop Brass, then what?"

"We take over the Brazen Coalition, find Beleren and Vesss, make them fix our thaumic compass, then kill them. Simple."

"Sure."

"Jussst sssteer the damn ship!"

Angrath barked at one of his raiders to stay course.

"So, what exactly is your plan for Orazca?"

"I'm not after this Immortal Sun thing like everyone elssse. The gold itself is more valuable than people give it credit for. It has...propertiesss. Very useful onesss."

"Well that's not suspicious." Angrath grinned.

"You have no idea how badly I need that gold." Vraska growled, "Bolas is dangerous and too powerful. The only hope for me is to use Orazca's gold to make my own interplanar sanctum."

* * *

Azuba Rowan woke to a horrible realization. First, she was naked. Second, she was on a ship. Third, the man she wanted to be farthest away from was next to her, sleeping.

She slowly recounted the events of the past twenty four hours.

Oh. That's right. She became a pirate again.

Azuba groaned. Damn that Brass. He had lured her in with his undeniable charm once again. In all her eternal life, never had she met someone so infuriating, yet alluring at the same time.

Brass sat up all of a sudden. He yawned and looked at Azuba. His eyes grazed upon her body before meeting her eyes again.

Azuba covered herself and quickly through on a robe made of golden silk, "Shame on you, Admiral. You are nothing but a scoundrel."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Azuba sighed.

"Hey, it was you who joined me and gave up your mantle as pope."

"I gave up my mantle?" Azuba cried, grabbed at her hair.

"Yup. Mavren Fein replaced you and he's going to Queen's bay with the rest of the Legion's next shipment of soldiers. And some guy named Vona is now the Legion's warlord."

Azuba began to tear up, "Vona?"

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"After all my hard work, I gave it all up for you and your ruffians? What a fucking scam!" Azuba slapped Brass before storming out of the cabin.

* * *

Tishana surfaced from the Seventh Great River.

She tore off her pirate clothes and waited as other River Heralds equipped her jade armor.

She nodded to Kopala, her best friend and the acting chief of the Heralds while she was gone.

"How was your journey, Shaper Tishana?" he asked.

"Tedious. Any new updates I should know about?"

"Shaper Kumena would like to speak to you."

Tishana scrunched her nose in disgust. The River Heralds were zealous enough to fight the other faction, but Kumena was a whole other story. His sheer willingness to kill was enough a threat to banish him. But then we would reveal secrets of the Heralds to enemies.

"Send him to me."

Tishana looked upon her home for the first time in years. The Deeproot Tree was a giant, twisting plant that had provided a home for the Shaper Elites for over six hundred years.

She walked inside the tree and took a seat in a wooden throne, in the middle of a room full of water.

Kumena walked into the tree and knelt before Tishana.

"Shaper Tishana, my forces have captured three individuals. Two from the Coalition and one from the Empire." Kumena smiled.

"Send them to the cells and question them."

Kumena nodded and left the tree.

Tishana turned to Kopala, "Please burn the map to Orazca."

She tossed the merfolk her satchel.

"Yes, Shaper."

"And prepare the Shapers. I have a feeling we need to prepare for battle."

* * *

Vona, Butcher of Magan trudged through the shallow water, onto shore. Waiting for her arrival at Adanto were two bishops.

"How goes the campaign, Bishop?" she rasped.

"Perfect, for your arrival, your holiness." The bishops knelt.

"Good." Vona's pleasant expression dissipated, "But you're obviously lying."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think me stupid enough to not notice all the requests for reinforcements you've sent back to Torrezon?"

The bishops looked down in disappointment.

"Worry not. I will assure the Legion's victory." Vona smiled.

"How would you do that?"

"I know how to find Orazca."

"You do?!" Both bishops exclaimed.

"Yes. Saint Elenda has given me a rare gift. Orazca emits a power very rare to this world. I can sense it."

* * *

And so, the seeds of war have been planted. The Sun Empire lies in wait as the other three factions prepare to battle one another.

Vraska and Angrath plan to sabotage Brass and kill Jace and Liliana.

The River Heralds have taken the two planeswalkers hostage and prepare to destroy Orazca, once and for all.

Admiral Brass's fleet of pirates awaits at the floating city of High and Dry to lead the largest attack on Ixalan since the Legion of Dusk took over Torrezon.

Speaking of which, Vona, as the new warlord of the Legion, leads her conquistadors right to the River Heralds' doorstep.

* * *

Liliana was woken by a torrential downfall. She tightened her embrace on the telepath next to her. He was warm. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

She opened her eyes and sat up on the mat they'd been given to sleep on. The Merfolk's holding cell was a cavernous ditch in the dirt with jade bars wedged in the opening.

Their cellmate, the dinosaur girl, was awake and pacing about her side of the cell.

"Why are you pacing?" Liliana asked.

"What else is there to do around here?"

As if on cue, a collection of merfolk approached the cell. The one that seemed to be leading them had a look on his face Liliana was familiar with. The over zealous, crazy look in the eyes of a fanatic.

His soldiers extended their hands as green magic disassembled two of the jade bars holding them in. Several others came into the cell and cuffed Huatli and Liliana.

"We're here to question you," the head merfolk sneered, "More specifically, him." He pointed at Jace.

They dragged the three prisoners through the rain forest and led them to a giant tree. They entered a hole in the roots, that formed a cove.

They were split up. Liliana was taken by the leader and brought to a shallow pool of clear water. His eyes glowed green. Vines slipped out of the water and bound Liliana's limbs, dragging her into the pool.

"These are waters of the Deeproot. They nullify all magic, so don't even think about trying to escape." the merfolk said, "I am Shaper Kumena. You will address me as such."

"Can I get a new change of clothes? These are all covered in mud. And I haven't been able to changed in a week thanks to you."

"You raiders are always so difficult." Kumena grabbed a chunk of polished jade and it reshaped into a knife, "You only respond to pain."

Much to Liliana's delight, the merfolk had forgotten to search Jace, since he was unconscious. She had stashed a very important item there, which now resided in her pocket: The Chain Veil. She had been under Bolas's relentless tutelage in a crash course of how to use it properly. It no longer ruptured her skin and she could control the spirits within.

She silently sent them into the waters.

Kumena approached her and grabbed her arm, placing the knife on her porcelain skin, "What do you know about Orazca?"

"No more than anyone else. You know that to be true."

"Who or what are you?"

"My name is...Nissa Revane." Liliana said.

"Nissa Revane? That's an odd name." Kumena's face angered, "You lie."

The knife ran down the width of her wrist. Liliana barely flinched as blood began pouring out. The waters began turning red.

"Nevermind that. What is Admiral Beckett Brass planning? Has he assembled his armada?"

"Who?"

Kumena laid the knife on her shoulder and sliced towards him. Liliana grunted as a new hole opened in her skin. Her blood began spreading throughout the water.

"Brass! What does he want?!"

"I don't know who Brass is."

Kumena's knife reshaped into a mace. He slammed it into Liliana's gut. She fell to her knees, vomiting blood. At least two of her ribs were broken.

"I'll ask you one more time. What is Brass up to?"

Liliana spit blood in his face.

Kumena slowly wiped off the blood-saliva mixture.

"You have no idea how many raiders' bodies I've sent down this stream." Kumena growled. A vine wrapped around Liliana's neck, pulling her to meet Kumena at eye level, "I wouldn't suggest refusing to answer me anymore. There are many fates worse than death."

"Such as?"

"You'll just have to find out. Your spirits have been sent back to the trinket in your pocket by the way." Kumena observed Liliana's broken body.

Liliana's eyes widened when she realized what he was thinking, "No. NO. Don't you fucking dare."

"I've had many women in my lifetime, but never a human." He grabbed her chin, "You seem to be one of the attractive ones."

Liliana began struggling.

Kumena laughed, "All those cuts and only when I threaten your sanctity, do you begin to struggle. And a raider, no less!"

"Do you do this to all your prisoners?" Liliana growled.

"Only the females. They're typically pretty compliant afterwards. Vampires especially."

"Well, you'll find me different. If you even try, I will eradicate you and everything you hold dear. I will kill and raise the corpses of your family from the dead."

"Empty threats." Kumena reformed his mace into a dagger. The blade ran down the center of her shirt, cutting it open.

Liliana's eyes exploded in violet energy. Kumena didn't flinch, "Damn you! I will be your reckoning, you bastard!"

Kumena's knife continued downwards, making an incision in her pants. He tossed the knife away and ripped off the remain of her shirt, exposing her breasts.

Liliana had never been ashamed of her body, but only because whenever that was a part of something, it was a situation she was in control of.

She felt helpless. Like Razaketh was in her head all over again. Like the raven man controlling her life after Josu had died.

There was only one person she would allow to take control. And it sure as hell wasn't this creature.

Kumena tore off what remained of her clothes.

Liliana exerted her will. Her will over death.

The Chain Veil in the pool glowed purple.

"What the hell?" Kumena turned to the Veil.

A shockwave of energy was released from it, knocking the merfolk over. The vines holding her in place rotted away.

She lost all sense of conscious thought. The only thing that went through her mind was a single word: Kill.

Liliana walked through the water and grabbed Kumena by the throat. Death coursed through him.

He screamed as his skin shriveled and his life drained away.

The scream attracted guards to the pool. Liliana killed them before they could assess the situation.

It hurt. All of it. The Chain Veil hurt. The helplessness hurt.

Liliana's vision faded.

Everything hurt.

Jace wiped the memories of the last merfolk in his pool. He stepped from the cove and heard a scream.

He ran over to another pool and found a horrific sight.

Shriveled husks lay in a circle around Liliana. She was naked. Her hair was tangled and she clutched the Chain Veil as if it were the one thing keeping her alive. She had drawn her knees close to her were she sat. Her eyes glowed violet.

Jace felt the aura of death around her. He created a counter measure before entering the pool, which by the way, was red with blood.

"Liliana?"

She looked at him with desperate eyes. Her breath was shaky, "Help her."

* * *

Vraska's stone curse lined the streets of the now silent High and Dry in stone statues.

She had searched every dock in each sector of the city. She had failed to find Beckett Brass's Armada. She and Angrath were too late.

Vraska looked down at a boot print. She knelt down and observed the dirt. It was a day.

"Damnit!" Vraska punched the wooden ground. She broke a hole through it.

"Get the ship ready, Angrath! We're headed for the Golden City!"

Toltema didn't consider himself a hero among the many generals of the Sun Empire. But, as the cousin of Huatli, the Sun's Steward, he was bound to be held to a similar standard.

This is why he shook in fear as he watched an armada of raider ships ppear along the horizon. Huatli was missing and he would be expected to lead the Emperor's Vanguard.

Toltema prayed silently to all three aspects of the suns.

"Report this to the emperor." He told one of his soldiers, "Prepare for a full invasion."

The soldier nodded and ran off on a raptor.

As was typical with raider tactics, their galleons and schooners all swerved to the side as they neared the shallow waters.

"Evacuate the area and get back to camp!"

"Do you think anyone's there?" Azuba peered as though she could actually try to see anything.

"The Sun Empire has a nasty habit of establishing squads in the forest. I learned about just how they like this tactic the hard way." Beckett Brass sipped from a glass bottle half full of alcohol.

"That's your third bottle today and it's not even noon yet." Azuba scolded.

Brass chuckled, "The fight's no fun if I'm sober."

Azuba sighed, "Damnit, Brass."

"That's Admiral Brass."

"I prefer Admiral Dickwad." Azuba chided, "It's a much more befitting name."

Brass didn't look amused, "May I suggest a case of rum before you attempt to crack another joke?"

Azuba pouted and didn't respond.

"You act rather childishly for someone who claims to be hundreds of years old."

"I will drain your veins dry, Admiral."

"Maybe someday." Brass chuckled, "But getting back on topic, we should wait for about two or three hours."

"Why?"

"If they show up with a fighting force, we won't blow them up. It'd be cowardly."

"Since when do pirates care about stuff like cowa-"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a dark cloud appeared on the edge of the sky.

"Is that a storm?" Brass said. He called to the siren in the crow's nest, "Hey! Stormtamer! I thought you said there wasn't supposed to be anything coming this way!"

The siren called back, "I did! There wasn't! There still isn't! That's not a storm!"

"Then what is it?" Brass shouted.

The siren shrugged.

"Beckett…" Azuba tugged on his sleeve, "Look."

Brass couldn't believe his eyes as a _fleet_ of ships came from the roiling thunder cloud. And the ship leading them was an infamous legend. The Cursed Fang.

"Shit!" Brass hissed, "Turn your ships portside and fire on that fleet!"

Slowly, Brass's armada of galleons turned to face the approaching enemy.

"FIRE AT WILL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The ships of either fleet began exchanging cannon fire. Brass had to cut through one or two cannon balls.

He heard wood splinter from the ship next to his. The hull had been pierced. A rope connected the ship to the enemy origin.

The enemy ships began firing harpoons and dragging his armada in.

"Storm!" He called to his deputy captain, "Your wing's farthest from them! Take them down the Great River and we'll meet up at Orazca!"

"Got it!" Lannery yelled, "Hard to starboard!"

Half of Brass's Armada headed for the rivers into the island of Ixalan.

The floor rumbled under Brass. His ship had been hit.

"Azuba, tell the others to evacuate." He said, drawing his blade.

"Will you be alright?"

"I always am." He grinned, tossing his hat to her, "Keep it until I get back."

Brass jumped from the deck and nimbly landed on the rope connecting his ship, _The Scourge_ , to The Cursed Fang.

Brass could see Vraska and Angrath, two legends he had always wanted to fight. He drew a second cutlass and ran down the line towards the bull man and the snake woman.

Brass leapt onto the deck of the Cursed Fang and unleashed a shockwave of black and red magic.

"Admiral Beckett Brasss." Vraska hissed, "Been a while."

"Vraska. The Gorgon Captain herself. Let's settle this without any stone curses."

"No promisesss." Vraska drew her sword, "Angrath, attack!"

The bull headed man behind Brass lashed at him with a whip of red hot chains. Brass dodged the attack and lit his swords with energy.

Vraska fired a bolt of death magic, which Brass deflected. Angrath whipped the chain around Brass's forearm.

Brass cried out in agony, cutting the chain off with his free hand. His flesh was red and boiling under his burnt sleeve. He froze the wound over and slashed through Angrath's chest. He roared as the magic ate at his flesh.

Vraska's blade clashed with the cold steel of Brass's. He shoved her back before quickly slashing at her shins. Vraska backed up and nicked part of Brass's ear with a thrust.

Brass whirled around and slashed at Vraska's neck.

Vraska ducked and blasted both of Brass's swords from his hands.

Brass lit his hands with dark magic.

He punched the deck, unleashing another shockwave. Vraska leapt over the wave and slashed upwards with her sword. Brass barely missed it, stumbling back in the giant grasp of Angrath.

The bull man threw the pirate, heavily damaging the mast. Brass fell over, onto his hand and knees. Angrath grabbed Brass by the throat, cutting off his breath and slammed into the wall of the cabin.

Brass grabbed the monster's arm and sent a current of mana through him. He roared in pain and dropped Brass. Vraska didn't hesitate to attack.

Her steel passed through Brass as his image dissolved. Illusion magic. Just like Beleren.

His voice echoed from the all around the ship, "I know about the illusionist you're looking for. He's not here. Tishana's ship crashed off the Jade Coast. She was a traitor."

"Show yourssself, Admiral! Ssstop acting like a coward!"

"Now what kind of pirate would I be if I weren't a coward? I bid you all farewell."

"Brass, don't you dare!" Vraska hissed. Silence, "Brass!"

* * *

Huatli sped through the jungle on a raptor. Away from those two monsters who called themselves wizards.

Out of nowhere, her temples felt an excruciating pain.

Huatli groaned as she massaged the sides of her head.

Suddenly, her surroundings went black.

Huatli opened her eyes to some kind of abyss. Nothing.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Kinjalli is the call." a voice whispered.

"What? Who was that?" Huatli asked.

A little orb of white light appeared in front of her.

"Kinjalli is the call." It whispered again.

Another red orb appeared to the left of the white one, "Tilonalli, the drive."

A green orb appeared to the right this time, whispering, "Ixalli is the might."

All three voices said, "Gishath shall rise."

"Excuse me?"

Huatli could hear a traditional drum beat in the background.

"Kinjalli is the call."

"Tilonalli, the drive."

"Ixalli is the might."

"Gishath shall rise."

The voice repeated the chant. They grew louder and more numerous each time.

"KINJALLI IS THE CALL! TILONALLI, THE DRIVE! IXALLI IS THE MIGHT! GISHATH SHALL RISE!"

"What do you want!" Huatli yelled.

"ORAZCA!"

Huatli begins her journey to Orazca alone. Brass meets up with the shipwrecked pirates of his armada. Vona and Tishana start a battle a few miles from the city's golden spires.

* * *

Liliana awoke with a prevalent aching in her...well, everywhere.

She was in a bed. A real one.

Jace was asleep, head resting on her.

"Jace. Time to wake up."

Jace yelped as he startled awake, "What the—Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, dear. And...where are we?"

"A pirate city called High and Dry. Are you okay?"

Liliana frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I found you...what do you last remember?"

Liliana thought, "We were gonna fly somewhere. I think I fell asleep."

Jace smiled, but he had a look in his eye, "Good. Yeah, I thought you were knocked out or something."

Liliana got out of bed and threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. They exited the small inn room she was sleeping in and entered a barren city.

"Oh, yeah...so, the city is abandoned. I think they've all gone to Orazca." Jace said, "Vraska's on her way there."

"Well, we can't just let her." Liliana stretched out her arms.

"How are we gonna get there. I can't fly all the way there. And my illusionary creatures still have limits. There are no ships and this city is floating on the ocean."

"Have you ever tried making an illusionary ship before?"

"I don't remember, but I could try."

Jace closed his eyes and focused the mana of the surrounding ocean. He turned to a nearby harbor. Streams of illusory threads wove together and assembled into the shape of a gargantuan boat.

He solidified the structure into a full fledged galleon. Embedded on the side of the ship was its name: The Shadow.

"A fitting name."

"Yeah. I can turn the whole thing and everything on it invisible whenever I want." Jace smiled at his handiwork, "Downside is that it requires a constant stream of mana to keep together, so we better get out of here before the water runs out."

Liliana sent out a series of shades that ransacked buildings, dragging food, drinkable water and supplies.

She ordered them to stock up the Shadow and disperse.

They both boarded the galleon as several drowned corpses summoned by Liliana readied the sails and departed from the dock.

"Have them set sail for Orazca." Jace said.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Did I ever tell you about my photographic memory?"

"No, it never came up."

"I glanced at the map. I know where it is."

* * *

"Kill them all!" Vona screamed. Legions of vampires descended a small mountain, heading towards an army of River Heralds.

Vona drew her holy sword and leapt from her perch on a cliff. She had Tishana in her sights.

Water and vegetation burst from the ground, but with one swing of her sword, the elements dissolved into light. Vona landed, swinging her blade at the Merfolk.

She blocked the strike with a jade staff before jabbing the end of it into Vona's gut. Vona stumbled, but quickly recovered.

The vampires around her had abandoned any sense of sentience and fought with a savage brutality. Vona thought of doing the same. But, were she to let her instincts drive her, she would surely be outwitted by Tishana.

Vona attacked again. Tishana ducked out of the way and bound Vona's wrists in plant life. Vona willed the bonds to rot and wilt into dust. She raised her blade as a blast of light shone from it, blinding Tishana.

She blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the permeating white light in her retinas.

Vona swung her blade into Tishana. Her form shimmered before it dropped to the ground as a puddle of water.

Illusions. Vona shoved her blade into the ground. A rings of projections of her sword blasted out in a radial attack.

Tishana stumbled out of an invisibility spell. The merfolk responded by chanting a spell. Clouds gathered in the sky above the jungle. A torrential downpour of magic bombarded Vona and her soldiers. Vona fired a bolt of black magic that hit Tishana square in the chest. The magic returned to its caster and replenished her vitality.

Tishana yelled at the top of her lungs, "Shapers! Initiate operation overgrowth!"

Vona ordered her bishops to imbue their weapons with an ancient blessing.

A select few merfolk in the back began forming mounds of vegetation.

The mounds became mountains as the heaps of plant life and rock gained a humanoid form.

Vona chanted under her breath in anticipation, "Saint Elendra of Torrezon, bless my comrades and I so that we may enact your will. Give us the strength to topple these nonbelievers and let us feast on their unholy blood. Enchant my sword with your holy light. Bless this exalted blade."

Vona's blade glowed with a brilliant light.

Titan sized elementals towered over the Legion of Dusk, smashing through their ranks and destroying their artillery.

Vona swung her sword through the air, creating a wave of golden energy that slashed through one of the elementals. The creature stumbled back and unraveled into a pile of plants.

Vona whispered another prayer. Her form became outlined in white light. She pushed off the ground, dashing through the air in an instant. She met the next elemental at eye level and shoved her blade through its head. The elemental exploded with a blast of light.

THWAPP!

Vona was slammed in the chest by an elemental and sent flying through the forest.

* * *

Tishana didn't have time to watch the vampire paladin go flying. She was busy.

All of the vampire warriors had imbued a spell that sent out a projectile wave of energy every time they swung a blade.

Tishana had created a hexproof shield by rapidly spinning her staff and forming an energy barrier.

But the vampires were relentless.

Tishana made her form turn into water and dashed forward, incapacitating most of the vampires attacking her.

She reformed and slammed several of them with her staff, cracking skulls. Tishana called down another barrage of tempest magic and surrounded herself in a pool of water. Appendages made of magic stretched out from the pool, grappling the surrounding vampires and pulling them into it.

Tishana strained as her mana reserves depleted. She barely heard the blasts of energy behind her.

Two projectiles made contact with her back. Tishana's spell dissipated. She stumbled into one of the rivers nearby and felt her head crack on a rock.

* * *

Admiral Beckett Brass sliced through a final section of foliage. The pirates that had abandoned ship set up camp only a few miles from the shore.

"Hey!" He shouted, panting, "Get me a bottle of rum!"

The pirates looked his way and began cheering.

Azuba approached him, "You alright?"

Brass followed her gaze to his scarred forearm, "I've been through worse."

"You should still get it treated." Azuba placed a pale hand over the wound.

"You don't need to—"

"Too late. It'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

Brass sighed, "Where are we?"

"According to that compass you stole, we're only a day's trip from the city." Azuba said, "The rivers, however, will take a three day journey from the shore. Lannery won't be there for a while."

"That's fine. I'll talk business. Right now, I need a new change of clothes, food and alcohol."

"Right." Azuba called to an orc, "Hey! Get the captain some clothes!"

The orc nodded and tossed Brass a light shirt and pants, along with one of his giant coats and hats.

"You think we're ready?" Azuba asked.

"Relax. We have ten times the amount of pirates some fleets can only dream of. And tonight, we celebrate before we storm Orazca!" Brass cheered.

* * *

The captain's cabin felt unbearably hot. Not because of any outside temperature.

"So you decided not to turn around this time?"

Jace snapped out of his introspective trance and came face to face with a pair of breasts.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry!" Jace turned away from Liliana, who apparently was changing, "I zoned out."

"You pervert!" Liliana giggled, "You wanted to watch me change."

"I promise you, that was not what I was thinking."

"Unfortunately, I have to believe you." Liliana frowned, "You know, I never said you needed to turn around. Stop cockblocking yourself."

"You don't mind?"

"Unlike so many other women, I have a sex drive. All those poor souls don't know how easy it is find someone with a little assertiveness."

"What?"

"Oh, just me rambling. But, yes, I have no reason to hide my body from you. It's not like you haven't seen me before."

"But...I don't remember."

"That doesn't mean anything as long as I'm still in your life." Liliana whispered sweetly, as she wrapped her arms around Jace's shoulders and pressed herself against his back.

"Did I always feel...inadequate? Around you?"

"Not that I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's how I feel right now. I am me. I have my strengths and weaknesses. I have a great mind, but in comparison to everyone else, I'm pretty scrawny. I doubt I had a very winning personality. I'll bet I came off as pompous and arrogant most of the time. But, you are an extremely powerful, beautiful and intelligent woman. You could have anyone and yet you travelled across an apparently infinite number of worlds to find me again. Why?"

"It's talk like that that ruins your luck with women. I don't give a shit about how buff you are. If I were that shallow, I would've slept with...ugh...Beefslab."

"Who?"

"You'll know later. And your cockiness was more a developed trait than anything. I knew you before that and I haven't seen that person go away." Liliana whispered, "Do you remember the concept of true love?"

"Yes. An irrationally stubborn and unusually strong rush of emotions that encourages us to mate and produce offspring."

"As irrational as it may be, I've fallen prey to it. I fell to it four years ago." Lilina said, "You said you feel inadequate, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I show you just how adequate I think you are?"

"How would you-"

Liliana pushed Jace down and got on top of him, "Don't say anything."

Liliana made sure to shut the mind mage up by pressing her lips against his. Her hands ran down pectoral muscles and slightly defined abs that weren't there the last time they did this. She said it didn't matter, but...you know, it helped.

She ran her hand past his torso and cupped the bulge in his pants. She could feel the shiver run up his spine.

"I know you're gonna think to yourself, 'What's she getting out of this?'" Liliana smiled at Jace as she unbuckled his belt, "Forget me. I'm yours for the night."

* * *

Tishana could only remember blurs.

Her head seared in pain.

"Hey. Hey, fish face. Wake up." Tishana felt cold steel slap against her cheek.

Wearily, the merfolk's eyes opened.

She was on a raider ship. Tied to the mast.

"Wait a minute...Tishana?"

Tishana's eye widened, "Lannery?"

Captain Lannery Storm was Brass's second in command. No doubt she had gotten word of Tishana's betrayal.

"Brass said you went missing! Where've you been?"

She hadn't heard? Tishana gave a little sigh of relief, "My ship crashed and we were captured by River Heralds. They only left me alive because I was one of them."

"Everyone else is…?"

"Yes." Tishana said with forced sorrow.

Lannery's expression hardened, "Did you kill them?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that bullshit." Lannery pressed her blade against Tishana's throat, "Do you really think I'm that uninformed, you traitorous bitch?!"

"Orazca had to be kept hidden. The Immortal Sun is too powerful."

"Give me one...one fuckin' reason I shouldn't slit your damned throat right now." Lannery threatened through gritted teeth.

"Because you'd never catch me." Tishana grinned. Her form became water as she slipped through her bonds. She rematerialized behind Lannery and created bonds of plant life to take her hostage.

Tishana jumped overboard, into the Great River. She began building a pillar of water, rising herself up. Tendrils of water wrapped themselves around Tishana's arms. She latched onto branches in the jungle canopy, sling shooting herself away.

* * *

Vona stumbled through another patch of brush. She screamed in rage, attempting to cut the foliage to pieces. The vampire slumped over, panting. She was dehydrated, burnt out and in pain.

The sudden exposure to sunlight had temporarily impeded her sight.

Even after her eyes had adjusted, a glint still plagued her eyesight.

Through her blurry view of the world, Vona found the glint to come from a massive spire of gold. She looked upon a massive gate. Made of pure gold.

"Saint Elenda, did you lead me here?" She whispered observing the marvel of treasure and architecture before her, "This it. This is Orazca!"

With a new found surge in energy and rush of excitement, Vona scrambled her way deeper into the city, tripping over herself.

She was surprised to find the city empty. Many theologians had theorized that the population of Orazca had died long ago. They reasoned that the Sun Empire kept the legend alive to perpetuate an illusion of power. Vona thought it was wishful thinking, but hey...lucky her.

"The Immortal Sun! I must find it." Vona reminded herself.

Winds whipped through the air at the mention of the artifact. A shadow of tremendous size blanketed the magnificent golden city, covering its glow.

Vona looked straight up. A massive floating galleon had seemingly materialized above her. Two silhouettes were looking overboard at her.

"What in Elendra's name…"

"Liliana, go deal with her. We can't have anyone here while we prepare." A male voice said.

"My wish is your command, captain." a female voice responded before one of the silhouettes jumped overboard and landed on the stone below, making a small crater in the bricks.

The woman was human. She had hair as black as Vona's and violet eyes that pierced your soul and saw your sins.

Vona scoffed, "A human? Pathetic." She drew her massive sword, "My holy blade will wipe you from the face of Ixalan."

The woman's eyes glowed with violet flames. Without moving a muscle, dinosaur corpses burst from the ground and swarmed around Vona.

Vona cut through all of them in a single swipe, "The undead are useless against me. I am an undead."

The woman's eyes widened. Not in fear, though, "Really?" She chuckled, "Oh, this is going to be MUCH easier."

Vona frowned. She felt her hand twitch. Oh fuck.

Against her will, the vampire's hands pressed her sword against her neck. Vona attempted to protest, but her mouth wouldn't open, nor would her throat make any noise.

With a flick of her wrist, Liliana forced the blood sucker to slit her own throat.

Jace floated down to the ground with flight magic and landed next to her, "I didn't know you could control vampires."

"Any stretch of undead, I can control. Zombies are just easiest." Liliana said, "Now, if you recall me saying a few nights ago, I get off a little when killing for you. There's a mess that needs cleaning up."

"Here? We're in the middle of a street."

"With no one around for miles."

"But what about-"

"Your illusions are doing a fine job. Just relax." Liliana pushed Jace to the ground and kissed him.

Jace broke the kiss, "If we can't execute my plan correctly, none of us are getting home."

Liliana pouted.

"Don't look at me like that. Once we get out of here, you can get naked for me whenever you want."

"Is that a promise?" Liliana made a face like a child whose parents wouldn't buy candy for them.

"Yes. That's a promise."

Liliana let Jace stand up.

"That vampire being here means that the other factions are closing in." he said, "Once we take out Vraska, we grab the immortal sun and get out of here."

"How exactly do you plan to hold off all four of them at once?"

"That depends."

Liliana heard something whisper.

She had been exploring Orazca on her own while Jace made preparations.

Liliana raised a few corpses and crept towards the noise.

"I felt the presence of your power." Whispers floated through the air. It wasn't the chain veil.

"What the—"

"Your magic is strong."

"Who's there!" Liliana ignited her fists in purple flames.

"Come closer."

Liliana refused to move. She closed her eyes and felt about the area. There was one soul still here. One that would never die. A vampire.

She had to find the body and burn it.

She once again reached out with the tendrils of her magic. There. Sealed within a golden coffin, was another powerful source of mana. Liliana ordered her zombies to dig it up.

They dragged it with her as she made her way back to Jace.

"What is this?" Jace asked.

"It whispered to me. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

Jace placed his hands on the coffin. His eyes glowed blue as clicks came from the coffin and latches undid themselves.

Jace lifted the lid and set it aside. Inside the coffin, was a shriveled corpse, huddling in the fetal position.

Jace stumbled.

"Jace! What happened."

"Ugh...how the hell?"

Liliana felt something pull at her. She noticed as the corpse grew less and less decayed. Its skin became smooth again as muscle regrew and made it look young.

The corpse inhaled with a large gasp. Jace scrambled to his feet, "Did you do that?" He turned to Liliana.

"It wasn't me."

"No," the corpse spoke, "It was me."

The body was that of a woman's. She sat up, clad in full armor. She was a vampire.

"I am Saint Elenda, my children. The great harbinger of dusk."

"Child? I am much older than a child, you empty sack of flesh." Liliana snarled.

"To me, you are very much a child. Even at almost 300 years old. I have lived a hundred of your life times."

Jace spoke up, "How long have you been here?"

"I sealed myself here to wait for my disciples. They have again come and I must lead them."

Elenda floated upwards and flew away, leaving the two planeswalkers in Orazca.

* * *

"At long last." Huatli fell to her knees in the dirt. She held her hands to the sky, "The Golden City of our Ancestors!"

Imperial warriors cheered at the sight of the city's huge golden gates.

Huatli stood and placed her hand tenderly on the solid gold wall.

A crackle of magic zapped from Huatli's palm to the wall. Huatli jumped back in surprise.

Then the ground began to rumble. Slowly, the wall slid downwards, opening up to a large, pitch dark space. Something huge exhaled.

"Who...are...you?" A voice boomed.

"We are the warriors of the great Sun Empire!" Huatli shouted.

"Humans?...Zetalpa...hasn't….seen….humans in….very long."

"Who, may I ask, are you, Zetalpa?"

"I am….Elder one."

"Reveal yourself, Zetalpa. We wish to know what lies within our ancestors' home!"

A giant, scaly wing hit the ground just outside the gate. Another one shot out. They pulled forward the head of a gigantic pterodactyl.

"An elder dinosaur?"

The dinosaur launched itself into the air.

"I am Zetalpa! The Primal Dawn!"

"Are you an associate of Kinjalli?" Huatli asked.

"Kinjalli? What is that?"

"Our aspect of the Sun. I have received an ancient prophecy."

"I do not know who you speak of and I have no idea about any prophecy. What I do know is that four other Elder dinosaurs are being held here as prisoners."

"By whom?"

"A winged beast that calls itself Azor."

* * *

Admiral Brass finally reached the walls of the city. They towered higher than anything he'd seen before.

He grabbed a grappling hook off one of his pirates and threw it as high as he could. The hook hit the wall and came falling back down.

"How do we get inside?" Azuba asked.

"I'm just gonna have to find out." Brass kicked the hull of the golden wall. A shockwave was released from it, knocking Brass and everyone around him over.

The gold began to crack. It shattered like glass. Beyond it, was a dark void.

"Well...that worked." Brass chuckled.

"Who are you?" a raspy voice snapped.

"Uh...I would ask you the same thing. I thought this was the entrance to Orazca."

"It is. But, no one has come this way in a very, very long time."

"I am Admiral Beckett Brass, great leader of the Brazen Coalition Armada."

"A pirate? I like pirates. Etali, the Primal Storm. I am an Elder Dinosaur."

"Hold up, an Elder dinosaur?" Brass drew his blade.

An extraordinarily enormous sail back crawled out of the shadows.

"Hello, Admiral. Now you pirates are known for being merciless killers. There's a special someone I'd like to mercilessly kill."

* * *

Tishana had regrouped with her merfolk soldiers in a short time. The Legion of Dusk had reportedly been defeated.

They only had to walk a few miles before approaching a section of the wall. It was glorious. So tall you couldn't see the top.

Tishana observed the gold.

"How do we get past it?" Kopala asked.

"Let me try…" Tishana summoned a great amount of mana and unleashed torrent of typhoon magic, beating at the wall with torrential downfall and winds. The gold began to erode until there was a hole big enough for a single merfolk. Beyond was an abyss.

"What is that?"

"Let me take a look first." Tishana lit her hand with a green light and stepped through the hole.

"Azor? Is that you? No...your fire is green. Who are you?"

"My name is Tishana, Shaper of the River Heralds."

Tishana's fire revealed a giant scaly head. Two reptilian eyes fell on her.

"My name is Ghalta. The Primal Hunger. What have you to offer me, little merfolk. I have been kept here centuries by a creature called Azor."

"I offer you my army of powerful sages to destroy this Azor."

"In exchange, I will lead you to what it is you seek: the Immortal Sun."

* * *

"Vraska and Angrath. The two most feared pirates in this world." A voice came from the dark, "I am Tetzimoc, the Elder Dinosaur. The Primal Death."

Vraska and Angrath remained cautious.

"Vraska, I believe you're familiar with someone named Azor."

"Yessss. How do you know him?" Vraska asked.

"He's here."

"Azor? THE Azor? Creator of the Guilds?"

"Yes. So, tell me, Vraska. What is it you truly desire?"

* * *

Jace felt a ripple push out from one of the tallest spires in the city.

"They're here." Jace said.

"Where?" Liliana asked, "I don't see them anywhere."

"They only just got in. I suspect they're being guided by those Elder dinosaurs." Jace threw on a long coat and equipped two rapier blades.

Before being let into the city, Jace and Liliana first had to free a huge aquatic dinosaur named Nezahal. Jace suspected there were more. The dinosaur had said something, but he couldn't understand due to the water and it's mind was impenetrable.

Jace could here battle cries come from the north, south west and west.

Only three? Where was the fourth?

* * *

Mavren Fein woke to a silhouette, outlined by the sun.

The silhouette grew closer and spoke.

"Awaken, my child. The battle has begun." The silhouette came into focus. She was a vampire woman, adorned in white robes with golden decorum. Her midnight black hair draped around her neck and her ghost white skin reflected the sun.

"Who…"

"I am Saint Elenda."

Mavren snapped back to consciousness, "Saint Elenda? You have returned to us?"

"Yes, Apostle Fein. Follow me as you were told. I will lead you to victory."

One by one, vampires around Mavren rose from the dead, looking joyously upon their Saint.

"Come with me, Legion of Dusk! I will lead us to the Immortal Sun and eternal glory!"

The conquistadors cheered with renewed fervor. Elenda extended a pair of bat wings and flew into the sky, the Legion following her on the ground.

* * *

Tishana sensed something uneasy in the earth. She turned and looked behind her army. Behind the wall of Orazca, was Kumena, a Shaper that Liliana and Jace had killed.

"Tishana! You are not fit to lead the River Heralds!" Kumena rose to the stop of a water cyclone.

"Kumena? You were killed!"

"I have been given a second chance to live! Orazca must be used if we are to succeed!"

"You're a delusional sadist and a belligerent leader! No one will follow you!"

"Come and prove you're worthier than I!"

Tishana looked around at her people. They had doubtful looks on their faces.

"Damn you, Kumena." Tishana rose atop a pillar of earth. She wielded her staff. Kumena was carrying two jade sabers.

Tishana launched herself at Kumena, countering his attacks as she flew through the air. Her attack missed and she was hit in the back with a tendril of water. The water seeped around her and latched on. Kumena hurled her into the ground.

"Your powers have weakened, Great Shaper."

Tishana responded by launching two boulders at him. Kumena cut through the rocks and summoned several elementals. While Tishana fought them off, Kumena fired projectiles of water at her.

Tishana took control of the winds and flew into the air. She launched a volley of rocks at Kumena, but they were caught by plants shielding him.

Tishana noticed as a vine shot out from the ground and wrapped around her ankle. She was pulled to the ground once more.

Tishana took control of the water spire Kumena stood atop and swallowed him inside.

Kumena dispersed the water and fell to the ground.

Tishana tore off the vine and swung her at him. Kumena blocked the strike and swiped at Tishana with his other blade.

Tishana leapt back and encased herself in stone armor as Kumena unleashed a torrent of elemental violence.

Tishana stumbled backwards with and rock aimed at her head.

Kumena lifted her into the air with the wind and turned her into a ragdoll, by assaulting her with blast of stone and water, keeping her suspended.

Kumena uprooted a chunk of earth the size of a house and slammed it down into Tishana.

The Shaper rocketed to the ground, destroying her stone armor. Tishana was defeated.

"Look upon your ruler, Heralds! I am more worthy than she! I was chosen by the forest! Now bow to your new Shaper!"

* * *

Brass led the charge of his pillage campaign, ransacking building after building and ripping out chunks of the golden walls themselves.

But he was the first to notice the approaching shadow.

"Azuba...what's that?" Brass pointed at the wall of darkness ahead.

"I'm not sure." Azuba squinted.

"Look." Brass pointed at a pair of red eyes, "Are those demons?"

"Maybe…"

"Ready your weapons, men!"

Several goblin squads rolled cannons forward and fired them at the cloud of darkness. The explosions did nothing to stop the advances of the horde.

Brass ignited his blades with energy and decapitated the first chupacabra to reach them. Demonic horses, beasts and horrors made up the shadowy army.

The Brazen Coalition attacked, casting spells of lightning, necromancy, water and fire. Bullets whizzed by, putting down the beasts.

Axes and swords drew equal amounts of blood to teeth and claws.

"Don't stop the raid! Kill them and take their hides!" Brass yelled.

Brass broke through the door of a building, slicing through a demon horse. He grabbed a sack and put all the gold tablets within the building into the sack.

He kicked a beast on his way out and engulfed a horror in flames.

"These demons won't win against the Coalition!"

* * *

Jace and Liliana had taken shelter in the biggest pyramid in the city.

Jace was wandering the halls, half looking for the Immortal Sun, half contemplating this last month or so.

Who was he before Ixalan? He knew he was a planeswalker before, but what kind of person was he? What was his life like?

Jace ran into a large door at the end of a hallway. He cursed and rubbed his forehead. Like everything else, it was gold. But, there was jade intertwined with the design.

Jace pushed the door open. With the first crack, power radiated from the room, knocking him over. Before he could get up, the doors slammed shut.

"Jace!" Liliana ran to him, "What did you do?"

"What?"

"Look." Liliana brought him to a window.

The sun had turned blood red and the sky had gone dark.

"What is this?"

* * *

As her acolytes were ransacking the Golden City, searching for the Immortal Sun, Saint Elenda watched as the sun turned to the color of blood.

"Your holiness, what's happening?" Mavren Fein asked.

"A dark omen comes upon us."

Elenda heard a scream pierce the air. She whirled around.

An animated golem was stomping around, crushing her soldiers.

"Kill that stone creature!" Elenda commanded.

The conquistadors shifted their attention to the massive golem.

Elenda drew her rapier and whispered an incantation, "Slaughter the Strong!"

Elenda, with one stroke of her blade, felled the beast using a radiant wave of magic.

The vampires cheered.

A bell rang throughout the city, like some kind of alarm.

Golems in the golden walls detached and lumbered towards the Legion of Dusk.

* * *

Huatli was cautious when the sky turned red, but now waves of golems were attacking her soldiers. Luckily, dinosaurs were able to deal with them pretty easily.

Huatli felt something tug at her soul.

A white orb appeared in her right hand. It began whispering "Kinjalli is the call" in her mind.

Huatli gasped and repeated the line under her breath.

Another red orb in her left hand.

"Tilonalli, the drive."

A green light shone from her forehead.

"Ixalli is the might."

The orbs screamed, "Gishath shall rise!"

The orbs swirled together into a silhouette of light.

It grew and grew until it became a supersized tyrannosaur. The light dissipated and revealed green scales and red, reptilian eyes.

"Are you...Gishath?"

Gishath roared and bent down, offering his back to her.

Huatli placed her hand on the dinosaur's hide. The moment she did, she felt a connection with him. He was the avatar of the sun itself. She was his champion. His rider.

Huatli mounted Gishath. As she did, her soldiers stared in awe. Gishath turned to the attacking golems. A beam of white energy blasted from his mouth, eviscerating the golems, turning them into dust. Gishath roared again and began making his way into the city. The other dinosaurs followed, without the will of their riders.

* * *

"We spent so long defending and hiding this place from the other factions!" Kumena stood atop a pile of crumbled golems, "We should be the first to discover its secrets!"

The merfolk around him murmured with uncertainty.

Another herald spoke up, "Our homes, our lives and our history are at risk! Yet many of you still propose peace? Do not speak to me of such nonsense! Our only choice is to fight!"

"Yes!" Kumena said, "We've made it this far! Now, all that's left is to finish the job! We are powerful enough!"

"The Immortal Sun is an object of terror and devastation! The idea that someone could retrieve it for their own use is utterly abhorrent!"

A few merfolk shouted in agreement.

"You weaklings who would rather keep to the ancient ways, run back to your pathetic shaper! Those of you who would stand with me, stand with progress, rally behind me and destroy our enemies!"

* * *

Jace walked to the door that turned the sky red and placed his hand on it. He felt the locks on the inside and sent a pulse of mana into it, weakening the structure. He did this three more times, until he could kick the door open.

Inside, was a massive Sphinx, sitting perched on a pedestal. With intimidating authority, he looked down on Jace.

"Are you the one who opened this door?" The Sphinx spoke telepathically.

"Yes," Jace answered in kind, "Who are you?"

"I am Azor, the first Guildpact. You. You are the inheritor of my mantle?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You, Jace Beleren are the Guildpact. However, now that I am awakened, I may take on the task once again. You are relieved of your duties."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You...you have left Ravnica." the sphinx's tone grew grim, "You have abandoned your city. Some dark force is present in you. But, I will deal with you later. Calamity is at hand. I must defend this city."

Azor launched from the floor, crashing through the roof of his chamber.

* * *

At last, the factions had come to a crossroads.

Admiral Beckett Brass, with his captains, Lannery Storm and Azuba Rowan stood across from Huatli, warrior poet and the Avatar of the Sun, Gishath. Kumena, Shaper of the River Heralds, stood with Kopala, the fearfully obedient former right hand of Tishana. Elenda, ancient Saint of Dusk lead her legion with the newly revived Vona and the Acolyte, Mavren Fein.

The cities defenses had fallen into the background of the staredown.

"It pleases me that everyone showed up for their execution." Kumena cackled. He flipped two jade machetes around in his hands.

"I'll strap all your bodies to the heads of my ships. And make a sail from your flayed skin." Brass growled, drawing a rapier.

"Leave this place or be trampled! This land is ours!" Huatli declared. Gishath roared.

"Give us what was stolen from us and we'll consider." Elenda narrowed her eyes. She and her sky marchers levitated from the ground and hovered in the air, "But something tells me you're going to put up a fight."

"Slaughter them all!" Brass shouted.

War cries echoed throughout the city as the four factions converged on one another.

Elenda went after Kumena. She cast a flurry of death magic at the merfolk, which was counter by a hexproof barrier. She drew a curved blade and hissed at Kumena, baring her fangs.

"Come drain my essence, Vampire. Try as you might, my scales are impenetrable." Kumena smiled.

Elenda rushed him, her sword clashing with Kumena's jade. Kumena pushed her back and landed a solid blow to her jaw with the butt of his machete. Elenda stumbled, but smirked as the wound disappeared.

Kumena gritted his teeth, "Damn you, bloodsuckers!"

He threw one of his blades into the dirt next to him. Elementals spawned from the earth, rushing Elenda.

The Saint sheathed her blade and produced a sword of pure light. She cut through the elementals with no effort. With each strike, elementals dissolved into dust.

Elenda stabbed the light sword into the ground, creating a shockwave of energy that destroyed the remaining elementals.

Kumena picked up his weapon and unleashed a torrent of attacks. Elenda struck Kumena with her sword, knocking him back.

The merfolk raised a wall of earth, blocking Elenda's next attack. He launched segments of the wall at her, all of which, she cut through.

Kumena leapt into the air, with Elenda following close behind. He whirled around and sent several blasts of wind at her, disorienting her flight. Kumena slammed down her, sending her rocketing to the ground.

Elenda recovered and fired a beam of swirling light and death magic into the blood red sky.

Admiral Brass stood as his army of pirates clashed with the Sun Empire's forces. He looked straight across from him and met eyes with Huatli, their leader.

Brass tightened his grip on his blade and began walking towards her and her enormous dinosaur.

"Azuba, Lannery." Brass called, "Help me take down that girl and her monster."

His captains joined him, wielding their own weapons and magics.

Gishath roared in warning. Huatli looked down to find the three pirates leading their coalition heading towards her.

"Will you help me?" Huatli asked. Gishath snorted in response.

The dinosaur became light once again and split into three orbs. They imbued Huatli with their energy.

Brass made the first move. He summoned a ring of red magic circles, launching a volley of fire bolts at her.

"Verdant Sun!" Huatli shouted. A green aura flashed around her as she took the projectiles head on. She was unscathed.

Lannery enchanted herself with battle magic and rushed at Huatli. She moved with lightning speed, but Huatli was able to keep up, now surrounded by a red aura.

Azuba was preparing a vampire ritual. She launched a string of energy that latched onto Huatli, causing her to stumble.

Huatli summoned the Verdant Sun's power again. She stood firm, but looked weak as Azuba absorbed more of her vitality.

Lannery's attacks still had no effect, however.

"Wakening Sun!" Huatli yelled as she slammed the ground with her fist. The earth beneath the pirates cracked and rumbled. A shockwave of energy threw them back.

Huatli stood, renewed. She drew her spear and stabbed at Brass, the tip glowing white.

Brass deflected the attacks and sliced at Huatli's gut, making a shallow gash.

"It's only a flesh wound, Brass." Huatli smiled, "Three people versus three gods. I wonder who'll win."

* * *

Liliana found Jace lying on the floor of a chamber she'd never seen.

He was just staring at a hole in the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Liliana sat next to him.

"Well, originally, I was staring in awe of the big ass sphinx that just burst out of the floor, but I've gone a lot more introspective in thought."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Yeah...I was just wondering...why do I trust you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liliana frowned.

"Well, I met you less than three weeks ago, yet you've somehow become the most important person in my life."

"Correction. You met me four years ago. You lost your memory, but some feelings go beyond the conscious mind." Liliana paused, "Do you want to know who you were before Ixalan?"

"I'd like that, actually."

"Where to start…" Liliana thought, "Long ago, you were a rogue telepath in the grand city of Ravnica. You lived off of money you collected from blackmailing the wealthy."

"That sounds nice." Jace smiled.

"It was. I recall you telling me about all the luxuries you bought just because." Liliana said, "Eventually, you were contacted by an organization called the Infinite Consortium. They were an interplanar company that stole rare artifacts and sold them to denizens of other planes. They also did assassinations, spying and a number of other odd jobs."

"I'm assuming my gift of telepathy made me an attractive asset."

"Yes, it did. Tezzeret, the leader of the Consortium hired you and trained you to be an assassin. There, you met your best friend: Kallist Rhoka. He was a swordsman who looked remarkably similar to you. You two were practically brothers."

"I feel a 'but' coming. What happened?"

"Tezzeret assigned you an impossible task. And he punished you for it. He used a mana blade to cut through your very connection to magic. He abused and used you to no end. There are several scars on your back from the torture. You and Kallist resolved to run away. You moved to a poorer district called Lurias. That was where you two met me. I was also on the run from the consortium. You and Kallist had a little competition for my affections, but you eventually won me over. We experienced one of the most magical nights of my life. And that's saying something. Unfortunately, the consortium found us. In an attempt to protect Kallist, you switched minds with him. You stayed like that for a few months.

"When we found him in your body, he was being chased by the Consortium. You tried to switch back, but he didn't make it. The trauma was so terrible, I had to nurse you back to your right mind for half a year. During that time, Tezzeret kept finding and attacking us. We resolved to go after him. We tried to destroy his headquarters, but we were both captured."

Silence permeated the room, "You're lying." Jace stated.

Liliana sighed, "I hate not having an unreadable mind. I was actually working with Tezzeret at the time. He gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse. I betrayed you and you were captured. For weeks, I had to watch as they tortured you. I decided to tell you the truth about me and we broke out, destroying the Consortium and Tezzeret. After that, we went our separate ways.

"I arrived on your doorstep a few years later. You had become the Guildpact. Kind of like the ruler of Ravnica. More of a judge, really. We went out to dinner to reminisce, but a man named Gideon interrupted us and took you to a plane called Zendikar. I later found you at my home on Innistrad. You were chasing some mystery that I hardly cared to listen about.

"But eventually, you went insane, under the influence of some monster called Emrakul. You rallied your friends from Zendikar and attempted to fight her. I saved your asses and we took on Emrakul together. Me fighting the physical battle, you fighting the war within. We imprisoned her and I was inducted into your team of Planeswalkers. We worked together for a few months, until we found out the whereabouts of a certain dragon. Nicol Bolas. He was the one who helped us find Tezzeret. I'm fairly certain he likes you.

"We battled against him. You tried your best to challenge his mind, but he wiped your memory clean and you planeswalked away."

"How'd you get out of there?"

Liliana didn't answer.

"Lili, how'd you escape."

"I...I made a deal."

"What do you mean you made a deal?"

"I told Bolas I would work for him. In exchange, he'd let me live and teach me to use the Chain Veil. I'm sorry, but your other idiot friends were running a suicide mission."

Jace sighed, "It's fine. They made a decision you didn't agree with. I wouldn't hold it against you for wanting to live."

"And that's why I like you so much better than your friends. You still had some of that former badass in you."

"What do you mean 'former badass'?" Jace chuckled.

"You used to be an assassin and a skilled telepath, but during our little break, you became a paragon. Not as much as Gideon, but it was still a tad annoying. But now, you've seemed to embrace the best you once more!" Liliana said, "And it makes you infinitely more attractive."

"I love you too, Lili," Jace laughed.

* * *

"You seek refuge from this dragon?" Tetzimoc asked as he shambled through the city. He'd grown considerably smaller, yet was still towering over the two planeswalkers.

"He cannot be trusssted" Vraska hissed, "The sssooner I can get away from him, the better."

"You intend to use the mana imbued in the city's gold to create your very own plane of existence."

"Correct."

"And you intend to channel all this, how?"

"What do you mean?"

"A spell of that caliber requires a vessel. A vessel of great power. Like the Immortal Sun."

"Are you saying I need the Immortal Sun to hide?"

"Yes."

"Damnit! I thought the one thing I had on my side was that I didn't need that stupid artifact."

Vraska sighed.

"And Angrath."

The Minotaur looked to the dinosaur.

"You want to leave this plane, right?"

"Yes. I have been trapped here for ages. I want off."

"You also need the Immortal Sun. That's the only way a planeswalker can leave this wretched place."

"How do you know about planeswalkers?" Angrath asked.

"I have lived many lifetimes. And as to be expected, I have met many powerful beings. Some of which, are planeswalkers."

Vraska hesitated, "So we both need the Sun."

"If you can create your plane and bring Angrath with you, he can leave. Win-win." Tetzimoc stopped, "This is as far as I can take you. Good luck. Now, I have some personal business to take care of."

* * *

Brass was barely hanging on to consciousness, as was Azuba. Lannery had been knocked out. He wiped the blood from his nose and stumbled to his feet.

Huatli was covered in gashes that barely grazed her and small cuts that didn't even bleed.

Brass set an illusion of himself in his place and crept around to the poet's back.

She grabbed him by the throat and held him up, crushing his windpipe, "Simple tricks like that won't work on me, thief."

"I'm more than a thief, you self righteous bitch!" Brass extended his hand. A tendril of black magic attached to Huatli's temple. She screamed and dropped Brass. He corroded her mind as best he could.

A force within her rejected the spell and saved her. Whatever was powering her, it was some kind of divinity.

She had to have a weakness.

Huatli widened her stance and roared like a dinosaur. She glared at Brass with reptilian eyes.

Brass scrambled backwards. His breathing was frantic. He was afraid. Very afraid. Even if he was the greatest pirate and mage on Ixalan, he was still human.

"Even if you are human, you were born for greatness." A voice said within him, "Remember me? Etali. I'll give you the strength to fight this girl, but whether or not you defeat her is up to you."

"Yeah," Brass breathed, "I'm Beckett Brass. King of the High Seas. Admiral of the largest pirate fleet ever known. I can take on a few dinosaurs."

Brass's eyes and arms began crackling with lightning as he felt a wave of power rush into him. His powers were amplified to another level.

"Got a little boost to your magic?" Huatli taunted.

Brass ran at Huatli, trailing lightning behind him and at blinding speeds. He delivered a blow to her gut, which he punctuated with a blast of fire.

Huatli flew back, smashing into the golden wall of a building.

Brass channeled lighting through his arms, blasting the poet with a torrent of it. Huatli withstood it and grabbed Brass, smashing him into the stone ground.

The admiral released a cloud of smoke from his hand, blinding Huatli. He slipped from her clutches and reached out to her mind, inducing dizziness. Huatli stumbled and fell, holding her temples.

Brass drew his blade, but before he could finish her, a blast of golden light hit him. He felt his head hit the ground before everything went black.

* * *

Jace and Liliana stood across from Vraska and Angrath in the war torn street.

"I've come for a rematch, Beleren." Vraska smirked.

Jace stayed silent.

"I'll handle her new Minotaur friend." Liliana said. She kissed him before leaving, "Kill her dead for me."

Liliana called out to the Minotaur, "What do you say we fight to the death over there?"

"That's fine with me."

"So, what's your story, Minotaur?" Liliana asked.

"I am Angrath. I traveled here from my home many years ago and I haven't been able to leave since. I need the Immortal Sun to escape."

"I figured as much." Liliana summoned several undead, "But your salvation is here. You won't have to worry about leaving if you're dead."

Angrath summoned two red hot chains, using them like whips. He cut through her undead like butter, burning them up.

Liliana sighed and drew two pistols from her jacket. She fired rounds of necromancy, so she'd never have to reload.

Angrath blocked a few of the shots with his chains and dodged the others. For a Minotaur, he was certainly agile.

Liliana flicked her hand. Hands of the dead burst through the ground, holding him in place. Angrath caught Liliana's guns with his chains and yanked them from her hands. Suddenly, the hands that were binding him burned up. His body was just as hot as those chains.

The dead were useless. And if he got close, that'd be the end of her.

Liliana charged up some necrotic lightning and unleashed it at the Minotaur. He flew back. Liliana gathered more mana and prepared for his next attack.

"What's with your ssstink eye, Jace." Vraska's lips curled into a grin.

Jace clapped his hands together. He slowly spread them apart as arcane signals flew between his hands. His eyes glowed a blinding blue.

"Well, I can't really respond to an intense desire to kill me with a chipper mood, now can I?" His voice was modulated and inhuman.

"You read my mind." Vraska unleashed a torrent of death magic at Jace. Each projectile was countered or redirected.

The mind mage set his hand on the ground. Fog spewed from his palm, so thick Vraska couldn't see her own hand.

"Try turning me to stone when you're blind." His voice came from everywhere.

"Stop hiding and fight me!"

"Aw, are you gonna call me a coward? How original."

Vraska made out a silhouette through the fog. She launched a spell at it, but it popped and dissolved. Illusions.

"Don't think I didn't learn anything from our first battle."

Vraska shoved her elbow behind her. She made contact with Jace's gut. He fell over as the fog dispersed.

"You're dead, Beleren!"

Vraska laid into the mage, tearing his flesh and smashing him into the ground.

The gorgon stared at him, "Maybe turning to stone is too lenient a punishment for what you've done."

Jace grinned. His image went static and disappeared.

Vraska screamed in frustration, "Where are you, you bastard!?"

Vraska summoned several incorporeal wolves made of shadows.

"Hunt him." The creatures obeyed and spread out into the city.

Vraska drew a dagger from her belt. She uncorked a bottle of poison and poured it on the blade. The poison glowed green before vanishing into the blade.

"Come out, Beleren. I made a concoction, special for you."

The gorgon heard cries of wolves for only a second. They went silent soon after.

"Damned Mind mages."

* * *

Kumena and Elenda had forced each other into the Grand Spire of Orazca. They fired bolts of magic back and forth between each other.

"The River Heralds will rule this world, Elenda. Give in and I might consider sparing you."

"You are an impure wretch and a corrupt leader, merfolk. You will perish under my blade of Dusk." Elenda crashed her sword onto Kumena's dual jade swords.

Kumena stabbed the vampire, twisting the blade. Elenda seethed in pain. She sliced downward on the sword, cutting off Kumena's hand. He screamed as blood leaked from the stump.

"You wench!" Kumena wrapped vines around Elenda's neck, cutting off her air flow. The merfolk stumbled as he ran from her.

Elenda tore the vines away and ripped the blade out of her gut. She healed the wound and ran after the Shaper.

Kumena scrambled into a chamber deep within the spire. He healed the wound on his wrist, but failed to regrow his hand.

"Shaper Kumena." A voice whispered to him.

"Who's there?" Kumena whirled around. He then saw it. The Immortal Sun

Lit by rays of the blood red sun, its beauty entranced him. The artifact had called to him.

"No!" Elenda arrived at the door of the chamber. She extended her hand. Chains burst from the ground, tying Kumena in place, "I won't let you have the Sun!" She ran for the artifact.

Kumena's eyes glowed. No. It was his destiny to wield the Immortal Sun. The chain dissipated and Kumena ran towards its pedestal as well.

As both of them laid their hands on the artifact at the same time, a wave of energy was unleashed through the city.

Both combatants were imbued with power. Kumena's hand regrew and both were given unbenounced power.

Kumena's eyes glowed a vibrant green as mana slithered around his arms.

Elenda's eyes permeated the room with a blinding gold. An aura of channeled magic encased her form.

"Yes! The Immortal Sun's power is every bit I expected and more!" Kumena yelled.

Elenda didn't hesitate. She blinded Kumena and sapped some of his vitality. Kumena summoned tendrils of water from the air and created an army of elementals. Elenda stabbed her blade into the ground.

The elementals were eviscerated into dust. Kumena stomped the ground. The rock beneath crumbled and shot out of the floor. Elenda took flight and wrapped herself in a golden aura.

Kumena launched boulders, ice javelins and wind blasts at her, but to no avail. She remained unharmed.

Elenda lowered the aura and created a pistol of pure light. She fired a single shot that hit Kumena in the shoulder. An explosion of golden energy blew Kumena through the wall and falling to the ground.

Elenda went to the hole in the wall and looked down. She didn't see Kumena.

Suddenly, a vine latched onto her neck. The vine pulled her through the hole. Kumena lifted himself over the edge and landed on the floor of the chamber again.

Kumena shambled over to the Immortal Sun and grabbed it. He felt its power flow through him. He smiled. The bullet hole in his shoulder healed.

At last, it was his. The Immortal Sun.

Admiral Brass noticed the wave of energy that spread out across the city. He felt himself grow exponentially in power.

He looked to his opponent. Huatli was bent over as the three orbs that had given her power rose from her back and turned gold. They combined and hit the stone ground, creating a magic circle thirty feet in radius.

Brass jumped back from the circle as the ground rumbled. A dinosaur, four times bigger than Gishath, rose from the circle. Huatli was put on its back.

The creature had three heads. They all roared like thunder. They looked down at Brass, "Behold Zacama! The Primal Calamity!" Voices yelled, "We are the three aspects of the sun!"

"How in the hell am I supposed to beat that?" Brass stared in awe.

* * *

Azor hovered above the five Elder dinosaurs of Ixalan.

"Be warned, Primal forces. If you do not surrender now, I will not be merciful."

"You never showed us mercy to begin with." Ghalta roared.

"So be it, Hunger."

Ghalta roared with the might of a thousand thunderstorms and grew in size until she towered on the horizon.

Azor dodged Ghalta's bite and blasted her with powerful light magic. Arcane strands of energy burst from the ground, tying the beast down.

Etali appeared behind him. The sailback grabbed Azor's tail and slammed him into the ground.

Azor stood unharmed, protected by a field of white energy. He roared and magically bound Etali's speed. He rammed his head into the dinosaur's side, propelling him back.

Zetalpa grabbed Azor in her talons and threw him into the air, where Nezehal blasted him with water. Tetzimoc whipped his tail around and struck Azor, creating a gash in his side. Azor landed with apparent effort. Magical Poison rushed through his body, but he was able to stop it and counter the effects.

Blue chains of light shot out from the ground and tied Tetzimoc down.

Azor roared like a lion and fired a barrage of magic at Zetalpa. Zetalpa was hit and paralyzed, falling out of the sky.

He froze over the waters where Nezahal lies and placed several countermeasures to other magic and the natural heat.

"I am still equal to a thousand Elder dinosaurs." Azor said, "You couldn't beat me then. You can't beat me now."

A shockwave of power radiated across Ixalan. Someone had gotten their hands on the Immortal Sun.

Azor flew back towards the city of Orazca. As he feared, it was happening.

Zacama, the greatest of the Elder dinosaurs had risen.

A three headed dinosaur with the mass the size of a pyramid rose from the ground, bursting from the earth and shaking the continent.

Azor landed before the three headed reptile.

"Zacama, this is your only warning! Surrender and you will be spared."

A human ran before Azor, extending her arms in a feeble attempt to guard the Primal Calamity, "Don't harm Zacama! It is the holy combination of the three aspects!"

"I hold not, your sentiment for this embodiment of chaos, child. Move from my path."

"I won't let you hurt it!"

"What is your name, foolish child?"

"I am Huatli, Steward of the Sun!"

"I am Azor. I am beyond your comprehension. I am the ancient Sphinx who led your ancestors to fire. I made your people."

"Stop with your lies!"

"Be silent!" Azor boomed words of power. Huatli was thrown back, her limbs numb.

Azor turned to the Primal Calamity, "Why do they worship you, Zacama?"

* * *

Jace felt power rush through his veins. He felt flood gates open within him as the severed lines between this world and others were reconnected. Somewhat.

Vraska felt the same, "The leylines. They're open." She flashed a fang filled grin and summoned three gorgons. They hissed at Jace, as he tried not to look them in the eye.

Jace explored his newfound access to other worlds.

He summoned a creature that felt familiar.

"A single fae? You've really gotten rusty."

Jace opened his eyes. A single tiny blue light whizzed through the air. The fae zipped into the ear of one of the gorgons. That gorgon hissed as her eyes glowed blue. She swiped a claw at her ally, creating a deep gash in her. The other gorgon turned the mind controlled one to stone. The gorgon shattered the statue and crushed the fae."

Vraska summoned several human thieves. They circled Jace, wielding daggers and short swords.

Jace summoned another creature. A drake.

The drake appeared, wildly flapping its wings and knocking out some of the bandits. The drake oriented itself and fired a ray of ice from its maw. Once all of Vraska's creatures were frozen, she fired a death spell, killing the drake.

Jace created an illusory panther that pounced on Vraska, tackling her to the ground. The gorgon blasted the side of the creature's head, dissolving it. Jace unleashed two sphinxes on the assassin.

Vraska summoned a serpent for each. The serpents sprayed venom at the arcane creatures, causing them to back away.

The sphinxes flew over the snakes, but were shot out of the sky. The serpents attacked Jace.

He wiped their minds completely, causing them to fall limp on the ground. Jace reached deep into the leylines of mana and drew out three mages. They wore dark blue cloaks and their eyes glowed like Jace's.

Vraska teleported in a cloud of black smoke behind one of the mages, slitting her throat with a dagger. The mage turned to stone when Vraska finished her cut.

She summoned an elemental that fought off the other two mages.

Vraska slashed at Jace with her dagger. He let loose a blast of air that rocketed him to the top of a spire, where he slipped through the window.

* * *

Liliana felt the leylines reopen.

Angrath felt it too. He could once again summon creatures from other planes.

Liliana created a purple sigil in the ground, "Feast your eyes, Minotaur: Hellfire!"

Zombies began shambling from the sigil. They burned with purple flames. Angrath lashed at them with his chains, but the fire did nothing.

"The loathsome remains of broken souls from Innistrad!" Liliana cackled in revel. Skaabs from Innistrad joined her ranks, "From the wastes of a plane once magnificent: the Nim undead of Mirrodin!" To Liliana, this was just a showcase of all the types of undead she could summon, "And last, but not least, the corpses of the great demon lords Kothophed and Griselbrand. Joining them, their most recent fallen comrade: Razaketh!" Liliana summoned the corpses of her former masters.

"You have had many travels, necromancer." Angrath growled, "But I can access the Blind Eternities also." Angrath summon a small horde of goblins, Minotaurs, human berserkers, mages and elementals, "Kill her!"

Liliana commanded her undead mob to attack. Angrath's creatures were barely ahead, killing off her zombies faster than she could raise their dead.

Eventually, her army was whittled down to her demon master's corpses, "I know he told me only if I was in real trouble, but…" Liliana said to herself, "Eh, he won't care."

Liliana dug her fingers into the ground. A circle of dark golden light was created under her, "By the might of the Serpent, I siphon the power of the Eternals, forever like he who conquers worlds!"

Liliana felt ridiculous saying the incantation, but Bolas allowed her to beta test his Eternals.

Five Skeletons encased in blue lazotep stone rose from the circle. They carried khopesh swords and staves. Their eyes didn't burn like her zombies.

She set them upon Angrath.

"No matter what kind or how many, your undead will always fall to me." Angrath lashed his chains out at the first Eternal. His chains bounced off of the Eternal's mineral skin. It cast an illusion, blinding Angrath, before it tackled him. It expertly maneuvered its limbs to lock Angrath on the ground, "What the hell? What are these things?"

"A race of undead unlike any other. The Eternals. They used to each be great warriors and skilled mages. All of their skills from life are contained within their cartouches. They are an army made by an accomplice of mine named Bolas."

"Bolas? Like Nicol Bolas?" Angrath looked at Liliana, "You work for him too?"

Liliana sighed, "I should've known he'd have an agent here. And I work with him, not for him."

"I'm not the agent. Vraska inducted me."

* * *

Azor created a field around him that countered the attacks of Zacama's three heads. He redirected the blast of fire from the head on the left into the head on the right. Zacama stumbled.

Azor blasted the dinosaur again with a beam from his mind. He infiltrated Zacama's mind and afflicted it.

Zacama started seeing illusions of Azor attacking, then disappearing. It roared and lost balance as it attempted to dodge the nonexistent sphinxes.

Zacama stomped the ground, shattering Azor's spell and throwing him back. The Sphinx recovered. His eyes ignited with white light as golden magic circles surrounded Zacama in a giant ring. Each of the circles fired a beam of light that inscribed sigils into Zacama's skin. The circle began spinning, putting text all over the creature.

Zacama destroyed the circles with a beam of green light from its right head.

Azor whispered an incantation in an ancient language. Each of the sigils on Zacama's body exploded one after another.

When the smoke cleared, Zacama was unharmed. A green aura surrounded it, shielding it from damage.

Azor, frustrated with the dinosaur's endurance, surrounded himself in a ball of energy. Zacama blasted the ball in triplicate. Searing light, a torrent of flames and a barrage of energy hit the ball all at once. Zacama stomped on the ball, crushing it and forcing it into the ground. It took Azor's field into its mouth and held it in between its teeth. The center head's light beam hit the bubble at point blank. The other two heads attacked it on either side.

Azor unleashed the energy ball, sending back every bit of damage dealt to the ball. Zacama screamed in pain as the inside of its center mouth was decimated.

Azor focused his mind. His spell lifted the massive Zacama into the air and slammed it into the ground.

Zacama roared and stood. It summoned several hundred magic circles. Each spewed a horde of dinosaurs that rushed at Azor.

Azor's eyes glowed blue as every dinosaur summoned evaporated into energy that added to his mana supply.

"Behold my power, Zacama." Azor flew to meet the dinosaur at eye level, "I will kill you if you don't surrender. Hurry. My key is in danger and I will not wait long."

Zacama hesitated, "Zacama...Zacama sees your logic. I surrender."

Zacama bowed its heads.

Azor's eyes glowed as he decapitated all three heads.

* * *

Liliana came up behind Jace, "Go find the Immortal Sun, Jace. I can handle her."

"Right."

Liliana switched out with Jace as he ran through the spire, in search of the chamber.

Jace felt the artifact's power radiating from the floor above him. He phased through the floor, into the jade chamber. A single merfolk stood there, cackling as he held the Immortal Sun.

"Hey, buddy. I need you to let go of that stone." Jace said.

The merfolk looked at him, "You want the Immortal Sun, don't you. I won't let it be taken so easily."

The merfolk's eyes glowed green as elementals of plants, rocks and water came together.

Jace dispelled their essence, causing them to crumble into mud and vines.

He summoned a phantom that flew at the merfolk.

Kumena held out the Immortal Sun. The phantom's essence flickered with static. The phantom was banished from Ixalan, leaving no trace.

"What the…" Jace trailed off. He reach into the void between planes again and felt...nothing. The leylines were absent.

The ceiling of the chamber shattered like glass. The Sphinx from the first time Jace had entered this chamber floated to the ground.

"Let go of my key, Kumena of the River Heralds."

Kumena launched a stone at Azor. The stone was turned to dust. Azor's eyes lit with blue flames, obliterating Kumena's mind. He dropped the Immortal Sun.

The Sphinx moved to claim his relic, but Jace shot out an illusory grappling hook, drawing the Sun into his hands.

"You look to challenge me for the Immortal Sun as well, Guildpact?"

Jace looked at the Sun, "Sure."

* * *

Huatli was dazed. The noise surrounding her made it worse.

She couldn't remember what happened. Something about...three aspects. Zacama. Zacama! The three aspects had been killed by Azor.

"Where am I?" Huatli groaned. Murmurs floated through the air.

The sun shined yellow onto her and the ground below was hard, smooth stone.

As her vision adjusted, she found a very short and gruff man standing over her. He couldn't have been more than four feet tall.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a permit for a teleportal?"

"Huh?"

"Bring her in for questioning. I'm certain Consul Nalaar will be happy to meet her."

* * *

Vraska was pissed. Really pissed.

She was here to kill Beleren, not his girlfriend.

She hissed and summoned a two headed serpent. An asp.

Liliana sent her five Eternals after it.

"Oh, yeah. Bolas wanted me to tell you this: you're fired." Liliana smirked as the Eternals killed the asp with ease.

Vraska tied two of them down with foliage, and stabbed one of the other three with her dagger. The blade broke through. The Eternal slowly turned into a stone statue.

Vraska stared at the two Eternals as her eyes glowed green. The other two were frozen in stone like their comrade. She ran past Liliana and went to find Jace.

Liliana was close behind, launching projectiles of necrotic energy at her. Vraska just barely dodged her attacks.

The gorgon burst through the jade doors that Jace had left open.

He stood face to face with Azor, the Lawbringer of Ravnica.

"Beleren! Hand over that artifact!"

Jace extended the Immortal Sun in his hands, facing Vraska.

Vraska tried to launch a volley of magic at him, but nothing came. The leylines were closed again.

Vraska yelled in frustration.

"It's no use, Vraska. The Immortal Sun is a device that cuts off a planeswalker's connection to the Blind Eternities."

She hissed, "But that doesssn't mean I can't kill you."

Jace split into ten different copies of himself, each carrying a copy of the Immortal Sun.

Azor fired a blast of energy from a magic circle at several copies. Their images popped into a small mist.

Vraska slashed at one, destroying the copy.

An invisible force slammed into her jaw, sending her to the ground.

Azor ripped off Jace's veil of invisibility.

The Sphinx attacked the mind mage, who desperately attempted to counter the Lawbringer's barrage of magic.

Jace was able to keep up for a while, but eventually succumbed. Jace was blasted into the opposite wall as Liliana entered the room.

"Jace!" She cried. Liliana ran to Jace's side and provided a leech spell to heal his wounds.

Jace stood up again, weary, "They're tag teaming me. Let's return the favor."

Liliana smirked at Jace and kissed him, "With pleasure." Her hands crackled with dark magic as her eyes glowed violet.

"And we have the Immortal Sun." Jace said as wind swirled beneath him. His tattoos and eyes glowing a blinding bright blue.

Liliana placed a hand on the Immortal Sun. The chain veil, within her skirt folds went insane, blasting with power. Liliana placed the veil on her face, igniting an aura of darkness around her.

Jace blasted Vraska with a gust of wind, which was followed by a barrage of necrotic bolts by Liliana.

Jace felt Azor trying to force himself into his mind. The mind mage fought back with vigor, pushing the Sphinx out, then going on the attack.

Azor disrupted Jace's tactics and blasted his mind, erasing a few memories.

Jace countered Azor's second attack and sent a horde of illusory creatures at the Sphinx.

Liliana's next spell was countered by Azor before an invisible force shoved her back. A glyph of white light kept her down.

Struggling to even move, Liliana drew a dagger from her belt.

Jace had turned his attention to Vraska. The gorgon had sent a serpent flying in his direction. Jace countered the summoning spell and launched a blast of kinetic force that knocked Vraska off her feet.

Vraska recovered and stabbed at Jace. Her strike was blocked by an illusory spear. He slashed her shin and pushed her back with a kick.

Vraska drew a cutlass and locked Jace's weapon in place. The brass guard that wrapped around Vraska's knuckles hit Jace in the jaw like a hammer. His weapon dispersed.

Jace summoned a sword and shield. He blocked Vraska's next strike and bashed her head in with the shield.

Jace channeled water from a nearby river and kept a floating ball of it with him. He fired two shots from his water source, freezing Vraska's feet to the ground.

Vraska broke through and disappeared in a could of black smoke.

Jace sensed her mind behind him, but the movement was instantaneous. She made a deep gash in his back with her cutlass. Jace stumbled forward and submerged her in his water source. He froze the ball of water solid and smashed it against a wall.

Vraska fell from the shattered ice, but quickly stood and summoned a hydra.

Liliana made an incision in her hand and whispered an eldritch incantation. The blood on her blade glowed purple, much like the carvings on her skin.

Bits of black stone grew from her to provide a sort of natural armor. Bat wings extended from her back. Golden horns twisted around the crown of her head. Fangs grew in place of her canines and her fingers became claws. A demonic tail whipped around her backside as the armor encased most of her torso and arms.

Liliana escaped from Azor's binding with a blast of power. She hovered, slightly above the ground.

"What heathen have you sold yourself to?" Azor growled.

"Four demon lords. Three are dead."

Azor stepped back, on the defensive, "You are an abomination of human ambition."

"That's right." Liliana flashed a fanged smirk.

With blinding speed, she closed the gap between her and the Sphinx. She delivered a solid blow to the arbiter's jaw and blasted him with necromancy.

Azor stepped back and summoned a battalion of angels.

Liliana thirsted for angel blood and was happy to be granted her wish. She flew into the air, ripping into the gut of one angel.

Another tried to smite Liliana, but before she could, the necromancer grabbed her throat with a claw and caused the flesh to rot.

Liliana created five deep gashes in the next nearest seraph.

She summoned an obsidian scythe from purple flames and swung up, under another angel's chin, following through and cleaving the torso in half.

Liliana swung the blunt pole like a club into another, sending her to the ground. Holding the blade underhand, Liliana stabbed through her head.

"This amazing little trick was taught to me by Nicol Bolas. Useful, right?"

Azor roared, "Devil's magic!"

"That's the issue with you lawmakers! You think that because you're protected by rules, you're more powerful than anyone else. Allow me to demonstrate what true power is, great arbiter of Ravnica."

"I will purge this evil from you, Liliana Vess. Your soul is lost. And now, So is your mind."

Liliana flicked her wrist.

An undead Tyrannosaurus rex burst through the wall of the chamber and swallowed Azor whole.

The dinosaur's gullet exploded as Azor broke free.

The corpses of Liliana's demon masters descended upon the Sphinx. They unleashed a torrent of death magic, not giving Azor a chance to recover.

Azor wiped away the magic with a mass counterspell. He charged at Liliana, head butting her and sending her crashing into Vraska.

Jace looked to Azor. He didn't hesitate to lead with a mental attack. Spirals of energy cycled through the air as Jace and Azor attempted to break each other's mental defenses, while trying to upkeep their own.

"Don't trifle with me, Jace Beleren. You have failed as a guildpact and you've failed as a mind mage." Azor circled Jace, like a lion stalking its prey.

"You haven't seen a thing I can do." Jace said.

Liliana created three summoning circles before Vraska.

Three Eternal Manticores rose from the sigils and attacked her.

Vraska's dagger failed to pierce the hard lazotep exterior of the Eternals. She bound one with vines and cast a parasitic spell on another.

Neither of the manticores were stopped by her efforts.

Vraska reached into the leylines and summoned a horde of insectoid Kraul from the Golgari Swarm.

The Kraul dismantled the Eternals and swarmed them.

Vraska summoned a demon. It towered over Liliana, but she wasn't phased.

Liliana tore through the demon and killed it in one foul swoop.

Vraska summoned several lich lords, who attacked Liliana with dark magic.

Liliana scoffed, "Did you think using death magic on a necromancer would have any affect?" Liliana overtook the undead liches and commanded them to her side, "I would advise against summoning undead again."

"Your arrogance is gonna get you killed, Vess." Vraska disappeared into a cloud of smoke. She appeared immediately behind Liliana.

Vraska pressed on Liliana's temples, corroding her mind. She screamed as her demonic features retracted and they fell from the air. They landed heavy, but both were back up quickly.

Vraska's eyes glowed as she prepared her stone curse.

Liliana caught what she was doing and fired a bolt of magic Vraska.

The gorgon stood, shakily and turned. Vraska ran and tackled Jace.

Azor wiped out the manticores and fired three blasts of magic. All of which, were taken head on by Liliana. She remained unharmed.

Vraska stabbed at Jace with her dagger. He barely kept it inches away. Her eyes glowed green.

Jace covered Vraska's eyes as she tried to pull his arm away. He kneed her in the gut and slid out from under her.

Vraska swiped at Jace. Her dagger grazed his arm.

"Damnit!" Jace yelled as poison seeped into his blood, "Argh!"

"Jace!" Liliana saw as the gash in his arm turned to stone, "Smash the stone!"

Jace's entire forearm had turned to stone. He turned and swung his stone arm into Vraska's head. His former left arm shattered like glass as the blow landed.

Vraska fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Shit!" Jace shouted in pain.

Liliana tried to reach him, but Azor cast another binding spell and smacked her with his paw, sending her flying.

Jace stumbled to his feet and faced Azor.

"Stand down, Guildpact."

Jace hit Azor's mind with the force of a storm. The Sphinx stumbled as Jace's assault laid into him.

Azor counter attacked. He clashed heavily with Jace's mental barricades.

Jace abandoned his defense and broke into Azor's mind. With the hysterical rage of a savage, Jace ripped apart everything.

He tore memories from their sacred places and decimated his instincts.

Azor did the same and destroyed as much as he could, but it was too little too late.

Jace felt himself slipping away as he finally made Azor forget how to breathe.

The arbiter of Ravnica fell over limp, a drooling husk of a creature.

The man blinked. Where was he?

He glanced across the chamber he was in.

Liliana looked at him.

"Jace...are you okay?"

"Who's Jace?"

* * *

Nicol Bolas glanced up as the doors to his throne room burst open.

A desperate, unruly Liliana stood there.

"Vess. What's wrong?" the dragon asked.

"It's Jace."

"What about him?"

"He's lost his memories again. To a sphinx."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I can't do this again! I love Jace, but this is ridiculous!"

"You want me to return them? Why would I do that?"

"He'll serve you." Liliana's voice was full of desperation, "I swear he'll serve you."

Bolas's nostrils flared, "Fine. Bring him in."

A squad of zombie carried Beleren's unconscious body into the throne room.

"I will return his memories of the Consortium. I will return his feelings of love for you and intensify them. In his mind, he will have rendezvoused with you. You will have left him out of necessity and made visits every few months. I will have ordered you to trail other planeswalkers, like those of the Gatewatch until the events of Kaladesh. There, you will confront Tezzeret and make your way to Amonkhet.

You will come to know Gideon, Chandra and Nissa as your enemies and witness the Hours. He will remember his time with you on Ixalan, except for when you told him of his past."

Bolas's claw glowed blue momentarily.

Jace's eyes slowly opened, "Lili?"

"Yes, Jace. I'm here."

"Where are we?"

"We're back on Amonkhet. You passed out after you fought with Azor." Liliana ran a tentative hand through his hair, caressing him.

"What would I do without you?" Jace smiled. He strained his head up and planted a kiss on the necromancer's lips.

"You'll have time for that later, Beleren." Bolas said, "My glorious return is upon us."

"What do you mean?"

"Days from now, we'll lay siege to Dominaria. And I will undo the Mending that has brought us low." the dragon grinned, "And we will once again walk the Multiverse as gods!"


End file.
